


The Love I Lost

by Courtney_Wilkes



Series: Love is in the Air [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries—L. J. Smith
Genre: F/F, F/M, Language, Sexual innuendos, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney_Wilkes/pseuds/Courtney_Wilkes
Summary: Elizabeth Ashwern is the principal’s daughter and no one lets her forget it. But when she starts receiving unwanted attention from the new guy, Damon Salvatore, her popularity just goes up.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This is dedicated to my six best friends!! You know who you are!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+is+dedicated+to+my+six+best+friends%21%21+You+know+who+you+are%21%21).



> I do not own any characters or creations from The Vampire Diaries. That belongs solely to L. J. Smith and Julie Plec. I do ,however, own all original characters and creations. So you cannot use, steal, or translate this fic without my permission first (except for stealing because you just can’t do that with other people’s work). If you don’t have my permission to do this, you will be reported. Also this is not based off of TVD TV show characters, it is however based off of TVD book characters. Anyway, hope you read, comment, and kudos this work!!

I was a city gal. I had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. I wasn’t very popular in school. I had a mind of my own. I was stubborn as hell. Completely not his type of girl. But I’m getting ahead of myself, aren’t I?  
My name is Elizabeth Ashwern. But everyone calls me Liz or Lizzy. I’m seventeen; I live in a suburb in L. A. And...everyone was out to get me. I’m not being melodramatic either, I’m serious. Everyone at school hates me. I knew why, too. My dad was the principle. Oh, yeah. And he was harsh too. Just because I stayed out of trouble and never had to be sent to his office, kids thought I was getting special treatment, and...badda bing badda boom, I’m the most wanted teenager in school. Which is...kinda cool, actually.  
My best friends Greta and Lily, were by my side, though. Lily’s current boyfriend of two weeks, Roy, was not. She dated high society boys. In other words, popular ones. That sucked so, so bad, too, because he got the inside scoop. What I was afraid of and what not. I’m sure Lily didn’t mean to spill the beans.  
Greta was different, however. She was more of a Goth girl, though more punkish. A very funny girl. Extremely tomboyish, never wore anything frilly and never said anything stupid. She was smarter than she looked.  
And me...I’m the strong, silent type. Kinda suffer on my own. I rarely cry and try to hide my emotions in a shell. Everyone hates it when I do that. But I don’t really mean to, it’s just my way. Some girls cry to relieve pain, I just...hide it. But there was always one way to get things down. My book, I don’t like calling it a diary or journal, cause that’s stupid. For me, anyway. I call it my book, though I suppose it is a diary, as much as I hate to admit it.  
Little did I know, all my popularity status would change when he showed up. Again, I’m getting ahead of myself.  
It was one of those really bad days. Not only was it pouring rain, but I had woken up late, lost my homework, and my car had broken down...again.  
My clothes were drenched and my sneakers squeaked against the newly mopped floor. Poor Mr. Rollings (the janitor), he’d have to clean the floor again. Then, above everything, while I was running to biology, I slipped and fell hard on my back. My mouth was open mutely, and it was all I could do to not yell out in pain. I lay there for about a minute before black boots stopped right at my head.  
Hesitantly, thinking it might be a teacher, I looked up. But the shoes were like any other teenager’s in school. I breathed out a sigh of relief when a hand came down to help me up. Thankful, I took the offer and stood rather wobbly.  
“Erm...thanks...” I stammered.  
He was tall, maybe half a foot taller than me. He looked Italian. His hair was dark and straight, but dry. Maybe he got here before the rain? Though I found that impossible because it was raining since earlier this morning and he didn’t seem to have an umbrella.  
Then he smirked wolfishly. “Rather embarrassing.”  
“Yeah, I guess,” I shrugged, not really embarrassed at all.  
“Well, that’s what you get for running on wet floors,” he chuckled and walked away. I stared at him in confusion. “Okay...that was wired,” I murmured to myself before realizing I was late. Mr. Leeche would ship me to my father’s office for sure. Even the teachers were trying to find ways to get me in trouble.  
I practically thrust open the biology room door, everyone was looking at the girl who looked like a drowned rat. “Sorry,” I panted, taking my seat next to Drew, a blond-haired boy who liked me more than the others of his kind.  
“What’d you do? Walk to school?” he whispered.  
I nodded. “Partway, at least. My car’s on the side of the road.”  
Drew grinned. “Again?”  
Yeah, okay, this sort of thing happened frequently. It was embarrassing. Almost, anyways. It’s life, shit happens and then you have to walk to school. Life goes on.  
I sighed. “Yeah, again.”  
When biology was over, I caught up with Lily and Greta for Trigg. Greta was in those baggy black pants with her favorite scuffed up combat boots. Her cherry red hair was askew, hanging on one side of her head. Lily’s peanut butter brown curls were perfect as usual. Half pinned back showing her pretty hazel irises.  
“What’s on the agenda today?” Lily asked excitedly, extremely energetic this morning, as it appeared.  
I shrugged. “I don’t really care.” So long as Roy didn’t come, I wanted to add. Lily made an excited bounce. “Great, I’ll think of something.”  
I wasn’t really in the mood to anything but go home, but if Lily was...That’s when I remembered, almost gleefully, “My car broke down again today, so I gotta go take it to the shop.”  
“Aw, bummer,” Lily whined. “Well...maybe tomorrow?”  
I shrugged. “Maybe.”  
Lily was about to add something when she made an excited shrill, snatching the flyer from the wall. “Oh, my God! I completely forgot prom was next week! Oh, my God...who am I gonna take?...Oh my God, Lizzy, who’re you going with?”  
My nose bunched up and I shook my head. “I’m not going.”  
Lily’s mouth dropped. “C’mon, Liz, why not?”  
It’s just prom. Not that big of a deal.”  
“Hey, Liz, I’m going,” Greta interjected.  
“With who?”  
“Isabelle Rogers.”  
“I knew it!” Lily shrieked. “I knew you guys had a thing for each other!”  
Greta shrugged. “She asked so I said yes.”  
“See,Liz, now you have to go!” Lily pressed.  
I walked past them to my next class. “I’m not talking about this anymore.”  
Unfortunately, Lily was in the next class with me and there was no stopping her from talking her ear off about prom all the way to our seats. I was looking over homework when I realized that Lily had finally shut up. I looked around. All the girls were staring at the door. And there, in the doorway, was my Italian rescuer. He seemed pretty pleased with himself for catching the attention of every girl in class as he sat down, unfortunately, in front of me.  
While the girls were still drooling, I rolled my eyes, unimpressed, and checked over my homework once again.  
‘He’s gonna get it!’ Lily wrote on a piece of paper to me.  
I rolled my eyes, writing back, ‘I’m sorry, don’t you already have a boyfriend?’  
‘I’m about to have a new one! Oh, honey he’s a babe!’ Lily wrote back.  
I threw the note across the room, irritated. Why did every girl have to go after the new guy? He was a jerk, anyway. I mean sure, he helped me up, but he wasn’t charming about it.  
After class, ignoring the cluster of girls around the new guy, I practically stormed out, actually looking forward to my next class, hoping Italian Stallion wasn’t in it. It was ridiculous! All that fuss over some guy they don’t even know? Matters would only get worse because prom was next week. If he hadn’t been so rude and arrogant, I might have felt sorry for him.  
“You’re in high spirits.”  
I gasped, dropping my books everywhere. Groaning, I bent down to pick them up only to find the Italian was helping. “I’ve got it,” I snapped.  
“Aren’t we vicious,” he chuckled.  
I glared at him and, once my books were gathered, promptly walked away.  
“And you thought I was rude,” he mumbled, still following me.  
I was not being rude! I was giving him a taste of his own medicine, that’s all.  
“Why are you following me?”  
“I didn’t catch your name.”  
“Slip and Fall. What’s it matter to you?”  
“That’s an odd name,” he muttered, but I could hear the grin in his voice.  
I whirled around. “I don’t like being followed.”  
He smirked wolfishly. “I’ll try to remember that next time.”  
“No! No next time! Leave. Me. Alone!” I spun back around walking fast.  
There wasn’t even a pause when I heard his heavy boots behind me. “Only if you give me your name.”  
“You first, Romeo,” I stated hotly.  
“Fine, if you insist,” I rolled my eyes, but he actually continued. “Damon Salvatore.”  
“Kiera Knightly,” I muttered.  
“That’s a bit unfair. I told you my name.”  
“I never said I’ll tell you mine.”  
To my surprise, he stopped in front of me, giving me a stunning smirk that no woman could refuse. Except me, of course.  
“Promise to leave me alone?”  
Damon shook his head. “That would require me to actually keep my promise.”  
“What’s so interesting about me?” I tested.  
“Not many women refuse me,” Damon admitted shamelessly.  
I glared at him, even angrier than before. “Well, I am. Now get out of my way.”  
It wasn’t until some girl gasped that I realized how quiet it was. Turning very slowly, which I regretted very seriously, I saw it. Everyone was staring at Damon and me.  
My checks flushed, but not out of embarrassment. Pure frustration. Of course everyone would be watching! Why wouldn’t they be watching the new Italian stud? God damnit, I just wanted to kill everyone in that room; especially Damon Salvatore!  
“Damon, c’mon, knock it off,” someone said behind me.  
I spun around. He was new, too. Oh, great. And Italian. And all the girls were already drooling. He looked a lot like Damon, actually. Brothers, maybe? I mean, if they were both new and both Italian, what were the chances that they weren’t brothers?  
Much to my amusement, and all the other girls’ disappointment, his arm was linked around the waist of a gorgeous blonde-haired girl with dazzling blue eyes. I suddenly felt very self-conscious.  
The girl raised a pencil thin brow to Damon and he sighed. “I guess I’ll get your name later, then,” he said to me before walking away with the other Italian boy. The class seemed to be on the move.  
The blonde girl walked daintily over to me, an apologetic look in her eyes as she smiled kindly. “You’ll have to excuse Damon. He’s sort of...obnoxious today.”  
“Really,” I mumbled.  
The girl extended a hand. “I’m Elena.”  
I shook her hand, almost saying my name, but backtracked. “You won’t tell him if I tell you my name, right?”  
Elena giggled and shook her head. “No.”  
“Good. I’m Elizabeth.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Elena looked over her shoulder to the Italians. “I should probably go, though. If Damon bothers you again—“  
“I can handle it.”  
I thought I saw a doubtful look in Elena’s blue eyes as she left. But maybe that was just me.  
I felt my arm being yanked practically out of it's socket. “Lily, stop!”  
The excited teenager didn’t bother to loosen her grip on my arm. “Oh, my God! I can’t believe you talked to him!”  
I rolled my eyes. “Oh, brother.” And started walking away.  
“No, really! You are so lucky! He went straight toward you after class! He wouldn’t even talk to us,” Lily didn’t bother keeping out the jealousy. “Maybe he’ll go to prom with you!”  
“Lily, stop! I’m not going to prom and I’m certainly not going with that dick head!” I snapped and stormed away.  
If that had only been the end of Damon Salvatore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so long, when I first wrote it last year, it didn’t seem this long...but I hope that you enjoyed reading it and that you will comment or leave kudos!! I haven’t written fanfic in a while, so I might be a bit rusty when it comes to the chapters ahead.


	2. Dear Damon Salvatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon has his own way of getting Elizabeth Ashwern’s name. Elizabeth is starting to hate Damon Salvatore more and more.

It was just a matter of pride. That’s all it was. I was walking back to my car in the rain, because of my stupid pride. Lily had gone with her boyfriend and Greta had offered me a ride, even though I knew she had a doctor’s appointment, and I kindly declined. Now I was, once again, soaking wet.  
I think I was actually doing okay...Until a Ferrari pulled up to where I was walking on the side of the road. I glanced over. Just a glance. I wasn’t so bad off. The rain was cooling me off. But then, when the drops of water hit my skin, I swear it sizzled.  
The door to the Ferrari was opened, with Damon demanding, “Get in.”  
I stifled the urge to run. “No,” I kept walking.  
Damon followed me, the door to his car still open. I hope there’s so much rainwater in there right now...  
“C’mon you’re soaked,” Damon argued.  
“Thanks, I hadn’t realized that.”  
The car suddenly was pulled right in front of me and I had just enough time to react and stop before my feet would have gone underneath the tires.  
Furious, I glared at Damon with pure hatred as he got out of the car towards me.  
“Jeeze, way to win a girl over! Just stop the damn car wherever you please—hey, let go of me!”  
Damon had lifted me by the waist with ease, depositing me in the passenger’s seat of the Ferrari. “Satisfied?”  
I started to get out, but he slammed the door shut. I was going to get out as soon as he left the door, but by the time I blinked, he was beside me in the driver’s seat.  
“How did you...?”  
He gave me a wolfish smirk as he put the Ferrari in drive. I clutched the side of the door nervously. “Slow down—damnit!” He almost collided with another car.  
“Damon!”  
“What?” he looked at me as he talked, still driving like a maniac. “I know what I’m doing.”  
“Uh, right—eyes on the road!” I was going to piss my pants. “I’m getting out of this car.”  
Damon laughed mockingly. “No, you’re not.”  
“Yes, I am! You are crazy!”  
“Thanks for the compliment,” Damon chuckled.  
He really was crazy. Even though I didn’t know him, I somehow knew he was insane.  
Besides, I had never been this verbal in God knows how long!  
“Tell you what,” Damon started. “You tell me your name and I’ll send you on your merry way. Deal?”  
I stared at him, mouth hung open dumbly. “Are. You. Serious? All this idiocy for my freaking name?!”  
Again, Damon gave me a wolfish smirk. “You got it.”  
“OH!” I slammed on the invisible brake just as a car pulled in front of us. And I would do anything to get out of this person’s car. “OKAY, OKAY! MY NAME IS ELIZABETH, NOW STOP THE CAR!”  
“Elizabeth what?”  
“What?”  
Damon sped up.  
“Jesus Christ, what is your problem!” I screamed. If I gave him my last name, he would hunt me down till the ends of the earth. I just knew somehow. “Ashwern! Elizabeth Ashwern!”  
The car stopped abruptly and I was severely thankful that I had my seatbelt on. I was panting heavily, staring ahead at our phantom accident. I think I pissed my pants. Good. I hope the stain in his seat will never go away and let it stink something awful.  
“Thank you for your cooperation,” Damon said with mock pleasantness. “Sure you don’t need a ride anywhere?”  
I undid the seatbelt with haste. “Nope,” I thrust the door open, slamming it hard enough to break all he windows.  
“Nice try,” Damon chuckled.  
I glared at him. “Take care, jackass!” And stormed away.  
God damnit! As much as wanted his car to reek and stain, I think my pants were doing the exact same. I surely had pissed myself. How embarrassing. And I still had to walk to my car! Hey if you had been in that car with that maniac, you would have pissed, too!  
Muttering colorful words under my breath, I pulled out my cell from my back pocket. I was glad to realize it wasn’t completely drenched with relief. So I called Jeffery, the owner of the car company, and had him tow my car back in.  
It wasn’t that far from my house. I just prayed that Crazy Ass Damon Salvatore wasn’t stalking me. God, what was his problem anyway? Why did he have to go after the one girl in school who wasn’t dying for his number? And, as much as I wanted him off my back, I couldn’t force myself to act all in love with him. That would be...degrading as all get out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first thing I did when I reached my house was take a shower. Then I called Greta and Lily, warning them to stay away from Italian Stallion.  
“Why?” Lily whined.  
“Because he’s crazy, that’s why,” I told her all of what happened.  
“You should be flattered!” she gushed.  
I sighed rubbing my temples. “You’re insane, too. I’m hanging up.”  
“Liz, just listen—“ I hung up.  
As you might have already guessed, I wasn’t in the mood to listen. So like a sappy little girl hoping that life will be filled with nothing more than rainbows and cupcakes, I turned to my Book.  
There are three new people at our school. Elena something, her boyfriend, I assume anyway, (whose name I didn’t catch), and Damon Salvatore. Don’t forget this name, now, because I have a God awful feeling that I’ll be seeing more of him now that he’s forced my name out of me. Don’t ask. All I know is that at first I thought that he was just rude and arrogant, but now I realize that he’s literally insane. Again, don’t ask. I’m too fired up to explain.  
In any case, I’ve decided not to go to prom next week, much to Lily’s and Greta’s disappointment. Yeah, even Greta is going.  
Ah, shit, the principal’s home. No doubt he’s heard about my almost screaming match with Damon this morning. I think that’s the most attention I’ve drawn in years; and most of everyone was watching the Italian.  
Anyway, I have to go to the principal’s office (the kitchen).  
Goodbye!  
Liz

I shoved the book back under my bed. I know, such a great hiding place. I just didn’t even care.  
“Rachel! Rachel!” Daniel called from across the hall.  
Oh, right, I forgot to mention that. My middle name is Elizabeth, but I’ve been called Elizabeth by everyone since I was a year old. Except by my father. He still called me Rachel, but really only when I was in trouble.  
I dare say I was in trouble.  
“What were you thinking? Making a scene like that!” Daniel scolded for the millionth time after I had reached the kitchen.  
I could smell his dinner burning, but every time I tried speaking, he’d say, “Don’t talk back to me, young lady!” with a vehemence I couldn’t quite comprehend.  
“Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?”  
Oh, so now I could talk? This was getting confusing. I opened my mouth.  
“I don’t want to hear it!” Daniel shouted.  
I sighed, managing, somehow, not to roll my eyes.  
“I want you to go straight to the Salvatore’s house and apologize,” Daniel defended.  
I had kept it pretty well under control. Up until now, that is. I snapped. “Apologize?! To him? He was harrassing me!”  
“You will apologize! And you will do it now.”  
My mouth dropped. “Now? Are you crazy? There is no way I am going to apologize now!”  
“NOW!”  
I smiled smugly after a thought. “My car’s in the shop.” Daniel would never let me drive his car.  
The principle mimicked my smug grin.  
So now here I was, driving the enormous SUV to the address Daniel had given me. I guess personal information didn’t apply to the principles.  
I hope I get lost.  
But, as luck had it, I didn’t. Now I found myself standing in the doorway of the boardinghouse. I sighed and knocked on the door. Mrs. Rivers, the very old woman, so I had heard, was the owner of the boardinghouse.  
“Can I help you?” she asked.  
I swallowed hard, forcing myself to say the reluctant words. “Is Damon Salvatore here?”  
“No, only Stefan Salvatore,” Mrs. Rivers said.  
Oh, someone loves me! “Okay, thanks anyway.”  
“Do you want to come in and speak with Stefan?”  
I shook my head politely. “No, thanks. Bye.”  
I hurried back to the SUV, only to find, with utter dismay, Damon leaning against the driver’s door.  
“I have to say, I didn’t expect you here,” he said mysteriously.  
I ground my teeth together. “I was forced to come here by the principle. He wanted me to apologize about the spat in the hallway earlier today at school.”  
Damon grinned mischievously. “So, apologize.”  
I sighed, trying to calm myself down. “Sorry,” I mumbled.  
“Come again?”  
“I said I’m sorry!” I said louder.  
“There, now, that’s better.”  
I walked over to the SUV. “Okay, I apologized. I’m leaving.” Damon didn’t move. “Do you mind?”  
He smirked wolfishly.  
“Could you please move?” I asked impatiently.  
Damon moved slightly.  
“Oh, you’re real cute.”  
“Well, I should hope so,” he chuckled arrogantly.  
I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head in disgust. “You’re unbelievable.”  
“Oh, so now I’m unbelievably cute. That’s flattering.”  
I felt like shoving him away, but the more suppressed the more tempting the urge. I got the impression Damon didn’t like being shoved around, especially by girls. He sighed, after a long moment of eyeing me, and got fully out of the way. “I guess I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Regrettably,” I mumbled, thrusting open the door and backing out of the driveway hastily.

Unfortunately, this wasn’t the last encounter I was to have with Dear Damon Salvatore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the long chapter...I will try and shorten them if you guys want. Please tell me what you think will happen next in the story along with any questions you might have. Also please comment, kudos, or bookmark this story!!


	3. Hating Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth warns her friends about Italian Stallion. Lily thinks it would be better to exagerate a little bit to make it sound juicier. Elizabeth is not happy with what Lily does at all.

I was relieved to see that my car was out in the driveway when I woke up. Good old Jeffery. I was his favorite customer, he always said. Sure I was; I was paying most his bills. He had told me, on more than one occasion, that my truck was a piece of crap and it was not worth the money I was putting into it to keep it alive. But the principle was stubborn as all get out. He wouldn’t even let me buy my own car without my own money. I couldn’t wait until I turned eighteen--which was about five months away.  
So now I was regretting my drive to school for more than one reason. Damon Salvatore was the number one reason. I loathed school now. He lived to make my life a living hell. I had only known him one day and I knew that. I hated guys like that. I hated them.  
While I was invisible yesterday, today everyone was rushing toward me, asking questions about how my drive with Damon was.  
Lily!  
She squealed!  
God, I shouldn’t have been surprised! I should have never had told her! And I hadn’t been gossiping to her, either. I was warning her! Didn’t she get that?  
My eyes blazed with fury as they found him. Damon Salvatore. Looking more arrogant than ever. I wanted to storm away, into the girl’s bathroom. A-that would look like I was embarrassed. And B-I was almost certain he would follow me in there, regardless. So, I marched right over to him.  
“What did you do?” I accused.  
“Me? I did nothing,” Damon said “innocently”.  
“Don’t play games with me, Salvatore. What. Did. You. Do?”  
Damon sighed. “Nothing. Your choice to believe it or not, but it’s the truth.”  
I growled under my breath. “You know what everyone’s saying, don’t you?”  
“Quite frankly I don’t give a damn,” he lowered his voice, as if he was telling some big secret. “Just to let you know, you’re making matters worse for yourself.”  
He walked away, smirking. All at once, a swarm of girls bombarded me with pestering questions, like,  
“What did he say?!”  
“Are you guys, like, going out?” I don’t know how many of those I got.  
“Was he good in the car?” Good Lord!  
“Are you guys going to prom together?” Good grief.  
“LEAVE ME ALONE!” I yelled before dashing away from the crowd. I wanna go back to the school’s most wanted teenager! Oh, wait…I was, still, only more than before…Jeeze! Life just…sucked right now.  
“Oh, my God, Liz!” I spun around to see Greta.  
“Greta! Oh, thank God it’s you!” I cried, wrapping my arms around her.  
“What happened?”  
“Nothing, you think! I did not sleep with Damon Salvatore! I don’t even like him!” I defended.  
“I know, that’s why I was surprised to hear that you did. Don’t worry, I didn’t believe it,” she assured.  
“Thank goodness!” I sighed. “At least someone doesn’t believe these nasty rumors! Greta! I wanna go back to being invisible!”  
“I know,” Greta soothed. “Gosh, I just wish Lily had kept her mouth shut.”  
“You and me both,” I mumbled, feeling a burning anger towards Lily.  
“But let’s not be to harsh on her,” Greta added. “Remember, she’s only human.”  
I rolled my eyes begrudgingly. “Only human with a mouth.”  
“You know all she had to do was tell one of her other friends. And they were the ones to misunderstand,” Greta pointed out fairly.  
“I guess…It’s still bad, though. I would never sleep around, especially with a guy I met yesterday,” I almost whined.  
“I can bank on a few girls who might with Salvatore…” Greta mumbled.  
“I believe he’d like that.”  
“But he seems to like you.”  
I groaned. “And it sucks. I don’t know why he likes me, either.”  
“Liz,” Greta gave me a stern look. “You don’t even realize how gorgeous you are.”  
“Thanks, Greta, but I don’t think that has anything to do with it in this case.”  
“Most of it,” she argued.  
I sighed, defeated. For now. “We need to get to our classes. If we can.”  
“I think you’ll find that’s easier said than done…” Greta stared at the cluster of girls waiting for the latest gossip on the “Damon and Liz Scandal”.  
New fury settled at the bottom of my gut and rushing up my face when I saw the start of it all. No matter how much Greta had tried cooling me off about it, I still saw red when I saw her. I was going to absolutely murder Lily; my best friend. Had she stayed looking innocent, I would be less infuriated. But no, not Lily. No, she was prancing around like a movie star, answering people’s questions without delay, as though taking autographs. For that I was going to kill her.  
I looked to Greta for a sort of permission.  
Greta sighed. “Okay, she deserves it this time. Just don’t…get into a girly screaming match please.”  
“When have you known me to get into girly screaming matches?”  
Greta held up her hands defensively. “I’m just saying.”  
I rolled my eyes and stormed straight toward Lily. As soon as she saw me, she let out a high-pitched scream and tried to run away. I grabbed her by her hair and practically dragged her into the girls’ bathroom, where everyone followed.  
“What the hell were you thinking?!” I lashed out.  
Lily was trying vainly too get out of my steel grip. “Owe, Lizzy, you’re hurting me!”  
“Tough! Why did you tell everyone a bunch of lies, Lily?”  
Lily was crying now. Normally that would have calmed me down, but it didn’t.  
“Lily--”  
“I didn’t mean to!” Lily screamed. “Tiffany called me and I had to tell her what happened, but the way I told it was so much juicier!”  
I closed my eyes breathing hard. “Then you will go out there and tell every single last person the truth or so help me God, Lily--”  
“Pain of death, got it!”  
I let go of her hair. “Go.”  
“Lizzy, I’m really--”  
“Just go!”  
Lily went scampering out of the bathroom like a dog being kicked with its tail between its legs.  
I took a few minutes to cool off before walking back out, where the cluster of people--now having nothing to say--scampered out of my way. I glared at them all, but walked dignified to my next class.  
I did, though, get a peek at Damon’s face, lit with pleased amusement. I had to give him a smirk at that. Apparently he didn’t mind watching a-not-so-girl-fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me this long to add another chapter. I've been busy with school and tests. But now that I'm out for Thanksgiving Break, I will be updating more. As always kudos, comment, and bookmark. 
> 
> HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! Stay safe and be good my lovelies!!!


	4. Prom Prepping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is not to talking to Lily. Greta has taken Elizabeth (against her will) to go prom shopping. Damon is mentioned and Elizabeth isn't happy with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry that I have not updated in a while, school is a bitch and has corrupted my life this past week. But I'm back! Just know that I will be balancing school and this, so if I don't update right away then I am most likely having to deal with school. Anyway, here is the next chapter so you guys can have something new to read instead of being bored out of your minds re-reading the same old chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this!!

It’s hard to say, what exactly happened in the days to pass. Mainly I had been the talk of, well, of the week (so far, anyway, let’s hope it’s just a week). Damon had not denied any of the rumors, like I had, and Lily pretty much stood me up on telling everyone the truth. We are since not talking. Greta tried setting things down as best she could, but there was no hope. Everyone wanted to know whether or not Damon and I were an item and if we were going to the prom Friday night. To which I replied, “NO!” along with a few other colorful words.  
Okay, though, I can’t lie about prom. Greta had persuaded me to go and she and Isabelle would pick me up. She said nothing about me having a date. So now here we were, Greta and I, looking for my last minute dress. I had decided just to rent a dress. Greta said nothing about it.  
“How ‘bout this one?” I took out a plain blue one.  
“So far, I’ve said nothing,” Greta began. “But Liz, I have to interject sometime. Not that dress. Get something fancier.”  
I smiled. “Okay.”  
I started looking at other ones.  
“What color, at least, Greta?” I asked, the first time seeking help.  
Greta began her search.  
“What kind of dress are you wearing?” I asked.  
“It’s a surprise,” Greta said with a glint in her eye.  
It was going to be so unlike her. Now I had to pick out something exotic. I was just kidding when I took out that dress. Never in a million years would I have seriously picked it out. It wasn’t even one of my favorite colors! It was a soft yellow color with a sequined bust and it layered down on one side, the other exposed a little above the kneecap.  
“It’s perfect!” Greta shrieked.  
I shook my head putting it back. “No, I was just kidding. I’m not wearing that.”  
“What will you wear?” Greta sighed, plucking out the dress. “At least try it on.”  
I sighed, snatching the stupid yellow fabricated dress. “Fine.”  
It was hard to get on; that should have been my first sign. My hair frizzed up while I was trying it on and everything. It was terrible and it made me feel self-conscious. I never should have tried it on; Greta was bound to love it.  
Reluctantly, I stepped out, frowning.  
Greta’s mouth dropped. “Liz...oh, my God…you look amazing in that! You have to buy it--”  
“Rent,” I corrected.  
“Oh, Liz, please? You’re so gorgeous in it!”  
“It’s too girly,” I mumbled.  
“No, it’s not, it’s perfect,” she argued.  
“It looks like a ripped Belle’s dress.” I moaned. “I wanted to be invisible.”  
“I’m only going to say this once and then I’m done,” Greta warned. “Get a date and you’ll be more…avoidable.”  
I shook my head stubbornly. “No way. Besides, no one will go with me.”  
Greta looked at her hands.  
“No! No, absolutely not!” I nearly screamed.  
“It’s just one night, Liz. He won’t kill you,” Greta said pointedly.  
“I’m trying to be rid of the rumors, not acquire more! No, I refuse!”  
“But you know he’ll go with you and he is really handsome.”  
My mouth dropped. “Greta, no, I will not go to prom with Damon Salvatore. There is absolutely no way!”  
“I can be just as stubborn as you, you know,” she pointed out. “I’ll drop the subject if you buy the dress.”  
“Rent--”  
“Rent the dress,” Greta corrected herself.  
I glared at her and sighed. “Fine, I’ll rent the dress.”  
Prom is so stupid. Why do people even have to go? Two days away; that’s all I had. I bought shoes for the dumb dress--yellow-heeled sandals that also had rhinestones on the straps--and made an appointment to get my hair done with Greta, because she forced me. Typical; she gets me to swear to go and then she starts making demands. I knew better than to just give in anyway.  
And what if I went with Damon? I just can’t picture him in a tux. Not that I would ever consider going with him! That was like asking me if I wanted to eat dirt, which I would rather do then go to prom with Damon Salvatore.  
I had wanted so badly just to wear my low-top converse to prom, but Greta refused to let me; she even bought me the shoes so I wasn’t tempted to wear the converse.  
She’s picky in every single way a friend can be. But, if I had it my way, I wouldn’t go to prom.  
“How ‘bout this one?” Greta suggested, showing me the Hairstyles magazine.  
I stared at the hairstyle unsurely. A model with her back turned to the camera had her dirty blonde hair in a cute messy bun. Cute on her, but not on me.  
“I don’t know…I was thinking I’ll just straighten it and leave it down…”  
Greta snatched the magazine and flipped through the pages once more. “God, you’re so boring. I’ll find something different.”  
Greta was scaring me. She was out of character. I guess prom got even the best of us. Since going with Isabelle, Greta had been acting really excited--for her, anyway--and less gothic. I don’t know that I liked it, but I didn’t mind. It was good for her.  
“Okay, this one’s perfect, you have to do this.” she showed me the page.  
Reluctantly, I looked. “Greta, we’re not getting our hair done until Friday. What’s the…” I gasped, starring at the page. It was half pulled back, twisting, with rhinestone barrettes in it. Worn wavy.  
“Okay, I’ll get this,” I decided. “What’re you getting?”  
Greta flipped through the pages and pointed. “This.” It was a gorgeous straight do with her hair slicked back classily and the bun slightly messy.  
“Ooh.” This was getting too much fun, looking at all the crazy hairstyles. My cell started buzzing in my pocket. Reluctantly, I took it out and looked at the number. It was he principle. “Hello?”  
“Rachel Elizabeth Ashwern, where are you?” my father demanded.  
I sighed. “Looking at stuff for prom, dad. I told you before I left, ‘member?”  
Daniel gasped. “Honey, you’re going to prom? That’s great! Who’re you going with?”  
“Isabelle Rogers and Greta Trigony.”  
Daniel’s voice faltered. “They’re going as a date or are you with Rogers?”  
I almost laughed. “Greta’s with Isabelle. I’m going as a tagalong.”  
“Did you buy a dress?”  
“Rented one. Hey, dad, can we talk about this later? I’ve gotta…go…”  
“You’d better show me as soon as you get home.”  
“Sure, dad. Bye,” I hung up before he could say another word. Talking about prom with the principle was awkward as all get out.  
“Your dad?” Greta asked.  
I groaned, nodding. “Yeah, he’s all psyched on me going to prom.”  
Greta winced. “Sorry.”  
“You should be,” I teased. “I walked into a trap, though. He knows I don’t have a date, so he’ll probably try setting me up.”  
Greta was trying not to laugh. “You’re probably right about that.”  
“Ugh, thanks for the encouragement.” A sad thought crossed my mind and I couldn’t help voicing it. “I wonder what Lily’s doing right now…”  
“Probably looking for a date,” Greta laughed. “Let’s just get our shopping done, okay?”  
I managed a smile. “Yeah, okay.”  
“I mean prom is in four days.”  
“Shut up, Greta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment, like, bookmark, subscribe, and/or kudos this story. I have exams this up coming week, so I might not be able to update at all this week. I will try to but if I can’t just remember that I will have all Winter Break to make it up to you guys!!


	5. Elevator Phobias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's dad does something for his daughter. Elizabeth figures it out and is furious. Damon finds out what she is afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and so sorry that I haven't posted anything on this story for a while!!! My winter break was hectic because I had to go to my dad's house, then my mom's house, then my step-sister's house, and then my granparents' houses. So as you can see, I've had a lot to do over my winter break as well as my family!! Once again so sorry for not posting anything on this story!! So to make it up to you, I will be posting two chapters each week instead of the usual one. Hope you guys enjoy the story!!!

I felt undeniably stupid. I kept trying to make it better by twisting in impossible directions, giving me a headache. Greta and Isabelle would be by to pick me up any minute. Greta and I got our hair done exactly like they were in the magazine, only our hair was much darker than the model’s had been.  
I sighed, giving up any hope on looking remotely pretty. It just wasn’t in my nature to look extravagant. I was just too damn plain it killed me. God wonders why I had even one boyfriend…that’s a long and complicated story.  
Then there was the fateful knock on my front door.  
Reluctantly I stepped, carefully, down the stairs so I wouldn’t trip over the damn dress. My dad had been on the phone all day, from what seemed like a heated discussion. Whatever it had been about, I think he had won. No one could refuse the principle.  
“Okay, Dad, my ride’s here!” I called.  
Hard footsteps scampered across the hard wood floor and I could swear there was a tornado coming through. My father was soon by my side.  
“Jesus, Dad, what the--”  
He smiled brightly--the principle smiling? What was he up to?--interrupting me. “Have fun, sweetie!”  
Before I could react, he literally ran back to his study. Shaking my head dazedly, I opened the door. “Sorry about the--” My eyes widened in fury. Okay, I’ll have you know it’s not a normal thing for me to do anything girly. But I screamed; a good, loud scream.  
He smirked, enjoying my reaction. “Surprise.”  
I glared at him with pure hatred. “What the hell are you doing here?!”  
“Taking you to prom, obviously,” he said simply, as though he was talking to a four year old.  
I laughed, on the verge of insanity. “Oh, no you’re not!”  
He said irritably. “I went through a hell of a time with your friend. And I’ll drag you out if I have to.”  
Somehow, I believed that. I folded my arms across my chest. “You’re wearing a tux.”  
Not very well, I’ll add. But, God don’t tell on me for thinking this, he looked good in it. The pants were baggy and the shirt un-tucked with the top two buttons undone. His hair was the same. The way I describe it makes him seem sloppy, but it wasn’t. It was actually a relief for me. Almost enough for me to get into his shiny Ferrari willingly. Remember, I did say almost.  
“You’re wearing a dress,” he said with that stupid smirk, as he looked me up and down.  
I glared at him. “Forget it. Tell Greta I’m sorry, I can’t go--” I began shutting the door.  
He put his foot in the door and it didn’t take much to force it back open and snatch my arm. “Tell her yourself. I’m no one’s messenger boy.”  
“Let--” I was about to demand he let go, but he had already yanked--and I mean that literally--me out of the house.  
“I’ll carry you to the car,” he warned, having a glint in his black eyes that told me he might actually enjoy that.  
I gave up, letting him tow me into his car. I crossed my arms and slouched in my seat begrudgingly.  
He got in on the driver’s seat, giving me that stupid predatory smirk, before driving off.  
I can’t believe I’m going to prom with Damon Salvatore, I moaned inwardly.  
“So who put you up to this?” I muttered.  
“Myself,” Damon answered simply.  
“Sure,” I snorted.  
He sighed irritably. “If you must know, it was your friend. Um…What’s Her Name…”  
I sat up straight, glaring at him. “Lily? God damnit, that stupid, bitchy, tramp! I’ll rip her hair out, that low down bitch--”  
“Whoa, watch it with the insults,” Damon laughed, though he was obviously enjoying my outbreak. “Not her.”  
I stopped. “Greta put you up to this?…I don’t believe you…”  
“Believe it, sweet heart,” Damon chuckled.  
Whatever Damon was, whatever evil thoughts I had of him, I knew he wasn’t lying. And instead of being furious, I was actually sad. Why would Greta do that to me? She knew how much I hated Damon. Unless…  
“God damnit!” I screamed.  
Damon stared at me as if I were insane.  
I knew my dad had acted weird earlier! He must have convinced Greta to make Damon take me. That was it. It had to be.  
Damon pulled into the De La Cray, the fancy hotel that prom was being held at. He made me wait in my seat so he could open my door for me. I felt like punching him in the face.  
“Thanks,” I mumbled.  
He smirked, holding out his arm. He was loving this. God, I hated him.  
Reluctantly, I wrapped my arm around his and glared ahead.  
“Oh, c’mon, are you going to act like a sour puss the entire time?”  
I didn’t answer him.  
Damon sighed in annoyance. “You’re the one that’s making this a living hell.”  
I raised a brow. “Oh, really? How do you figure?”  
His lips were at my ear, making my skin crawl. “Live a little.”  
“If it were anyone else…” I grumbled, mostly to myself.  
Damon chuckled and didn’t say anything else as we walked in. “Someone said it’s on the top floor,” he walked towards the elevator.  
I immediately froze. This hotel had twenty-seven floors! There was no way I was stepping foot in that elevator!  
“What?” Damon chuckled.  
Suddenly, the elevator seemed much, much worse than the pestering Italian. I shook my head frantically, already getting hot at the thought of getting in the elevator to twenty-seven floors. “I’m not going in there.”  
Damon laughed. “But the prom’s at the top. We have to go in there.”  
“No!” I protested, already feeling claustrophobic. “I am not going in the elevator!”  
“Elizabeth, c’mon, you’re making a scene,” Damon muttered, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.  
It was the first time he had actually used my name. I shrugged it away, growing panic. “I’m not going in there!”  
“Why not?”  
I paused, muttering my confession.  
“What?” Damon chuckled.  
“I’m afraid of elevators, okay? Can we just take the stairs?” I was practically begging. “Please, Damon?”  
Damon laughed, a good, loud laugh that made me scowl at him. “Walk twenty seven floors up? You’re crazy!”  
Damon stared at me decisively.  
“Please,” I repeated, even more quiet than the first time.  
Damon groaned. “That is a curse, witch.”  
I smiled slightly.  
“C’mon,” Damon grumbled, leading me towards the stairs.

I was out of breath by the time we reached the fifteenth floor. Damon seemed perfectly fit. In my determination to escape the evil elevator, I pushed myself further, until Damon ordered me to stop and take a rest.  
“Why?” I panted,  
“Because you’re melting,” he chuckled, talking perfectly normal while I felt like dying.  
“My make-up?”  
He nodded.  
“Shit,” I mumbled. “How bad?”  
“Not that bad. Air conditioning is making it better.”  
“Good,” I wheezed. “Damn, this sucks.”  
“Your idea,” Damon laughed.  
“I know,” I hissed angrily. “And it beats the elevator.”  
Damon chuckled. “Can I ask you something?”  
I thought for a moment. A question from Damon could be dangerous…But I nodded. “Shoot.”  
The corners of his mouth twitched, as though he were trying hard not to laugh. “Why are you…scared of elevators?”  
I exploded. “’Cause, what if they just suddenly stop and you’re already twenty floors up?! Then you’re…locked in a…box for God knows how long and then you die from suffocation and---WHAT?!”  
Damon had burst into laughter. “Nothing, I just…Never met anyone like you.”  
“You mean insanely claustrophobic?” I countered.  
Damon paused before nodding. “Yeah, that, among other things.”  
“Such as?”  
Damon sighed, taking my hand and hauling me to my feet. “Break time’s over.”  
I moaned and reluctantly started walking, my calves on fire. I was honest about one thing; I would look awfully sweaty and stinky when we actually entered the room. Great. Wait, why did I care? I didn’t even want to go in the first place! But I did want to speak to Greta about this whole Damon arrangement….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment, subscribe, kudos, and/or bookmark!!! I really am sorry that I didn't do what I said and post any over winter break!!! I do hope that you appreciate the gift I'm giving you guys as a result of my own actions!!! Hope that you had a wonderful Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year!!!


	6. Prom Night; I Would Have Rathered the Scenario from the Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Elizabeth continue their usual banter.

And we made an entrance.  
I was less sweaty, thank God. It wasn’t so much of an entrance that made people turn heads. It was the fact that Damon was standing beside me. Every girl I saw glared at me in pure hatred. I didn’t know whether to be smug or feel shameful about the entire thing.  
Damon knew, though. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. I tried shoving him away vainly. It was making me extremely uncomfortable.  
“Knock it off,” I hissed.  
“Why?” Damon smirked playfully.  
My face heated up with rage and embarrassment. “Stop!”  
Damon ignored me and I couldn’t push him away.  
Giving up, I put on my pouty face and began sulking.  
Damon laughed, whispering in my ear, “That won’t get you anywhere.”  
I ignored him. My eyes automatically scanned the small ballroom and I gasped when I saw Greta. She looked stunning in a fitting red dress with black gloves that covered even her elbows. It was a good, classic fit for her and her hair match went along great. She was so elegant it killed me. I wondered what exactly Isabelle was thinking….  
I started toward them. Damon wouldn’t budge. “C’mon,” I hissed through my teeth.  
He smirked. “A little bossy, aren’t you?”  
I rolled my eyes and nodded toward Isabelle and Greta. “I’m going over to my friends.”  
He raised a brow. “You are?”  
“Yes.”  
Damon grinned mischievously. “Good luck with that.”  
I was really losing my patience with this jerk. “C’mon, Damon. Why can’t you be a nice date like every other girls?”  
Damon raised a brow, smirking. “Oh, so you admit I’m your date?”  
Despite myself, I felt my cheeks going red. Of course, I made myself scowl to cover the blush, though. “If I answer that, can we go see my friends?”  
“Can you dance?”  
“Excuse me?” I was a little caught off guard by the question, not taking Damon as one who asked random questions.  
“Can. You. Dance?” he said slowly, as though speaking to a four year old.  
Again, I was completely dumbfounded. “Uh…I…guess…Why?”  
Now Damon looked at me as though I was the stupidest person on the planet. The strained giggles around us told me that everyone else thought the same. Great, just what I wanted. A bunch of people who hate me---but love Damon, er…girls, anyway---watching my every move. This was just great.  
But instead of a sly remark, Damon said, “Then dance with me.”  
Oh…now I understood. No wonder everyone thought I was brainless. The most gorgeous guy in school had pulled a line to get me to dance with him. I wasn’t used to the attention, so how could I have known what to look for? I figured Damon taking me to prom in itself was a joke. Maybe dancing with him was.  
“Uh…no, I don’t think---”  
Damon pulled my wrist gently to the dance floor. “C’mon, loosen up. I won’t bite.”  
Somehow he got a real kick out of saying that last sentence because his dark eyes lit with unknown amusement. “Really, I don’t dance---”  
“You just said you could,” Damon chuckled, pulling me into him and grabbing my waist lightly.  
I was blushing madly. “Sure, I can, but I don’t. Not in front of anyone.”  
He smirked wolfishly. “What a better way to break that record.”  
I groaned inwardly, dragging my feet against the ground, my heels hissing against the marble floor in protest.  
“Oh, come on, I’m not that horrible.”  
I was watching my feet move, making sure I didn’t trip or something. “Hmm…”  
“Tons of girls would love to be in your position.”  
That made my head snap up to meet his eyes. “Well, I’m not one of those girls!”  
He just smirked wider. “I know, otherwise I probably wouldn’t be spending so much time on you.”  
Oh, this douche…“Well, you can stop now. Go play with one of the popular girls.”  
“No, I’ve learned my lesson with the popular ones.”  
Somehow I didn’t quite think he had. “Oh, sure, you and---” I gasped midsentence, tripping over my own heel after someone rudely bumped into my shoulder.  
Damon, however, broke my embarrassing fall, holding onto me a little too tightly. I looked up into his eyes and my heart sped up. He really was gorgeous…..Maybe jerky, but witty…..And he was wasting his time on me…..Maybe I should appreciate that instead of being so jerky myself about it….  
As I was thinking all these things, Damon’s face was growing closer to mine. Too close, his lips almost touching mine. And did I care? If I just leaned in and close my eyes…..  
Oh God no! My head jerked back and I squirmed out of Damon’s grip, breathing hard. He looked surprised for a second but then regained his usual arrogance. “Maybe next time then,” he said loud enough for me to hear but quiet enough so onlookers couldn’t.  
I blinked once, speechless. Then I fled toward Greta and Isabelle. Greta was already on her way over to me, trying to look serious, but just managing to hide a grin. “What happened? I looked over and you were kissing!”  
I clenched my fists. “We did not kiss!” I said a little too loudly.  
“Okay, okay, calm down,” Greta wasn’t smirking anymore. “What happened?”  
“Someone shoved me…. I tripped and he caught me and I started thinking and I got all mixed up in that and he started….and I started…..and then….gah! Just take me home! Please Greta. I just wanna go home.”  
Greta glanced over her shoulder at Isabelle. Of course, I forgot about her…”Okay,” Greta said quietly. “Let me grab my purse.”  
I shook my head. “No, it’s okay. I’m fine. Just overreacted…um…I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”  
Greta looked suspicious. “Lizzy, you’d tell me if you were leaving, wouldn’t you?”  
“Yeah, sure. I just gotta go.” Before she could say more, I fled out the door. I must have hit the elevator button a million times, not waiting for Greta to come stop me---or to lose my nerve.   
“So you’d risk the elevator to get away from me?”  
I spun around, my heart rate kicking up speed. “Yeah, well…one or the other danger, right?” Finally, the stupid door opened and I rushed inside.  
Damon stopped the door from shutting. “Come back in.”  
I shook my head.  
Damon’s eyes narrowed, though he was smirking, and he looked directly into my eyes. “Just come back in, have a drink, dance a little…It’ll be fine.”  
I shook my head once more. “No, Damon, I’m going home. I didn’t want to come here in the first place so I am leaving.”  
“And how do you plan on getting home?”  
“There are cabs.”  
“Not very nice ones.”  
I shrugged. “Oh well, I get what I get.”  
Damon sighed, seemingly frustrated. Good, the bastard. He deserved to be miffed.  
“So…can you let go of the door?” Before I completely freak out and run from the elevator, I wanted to add.  
Damon smirked. “Losing your nerve?”  
“No,” I bit my lip.  
He laughed slightly. “Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you later,” he let go of the door. His face turned serious. “Unless, of course, the elevator breaks down somewhere on the twenty second floor.”  
“Damon, you---” I would have proceeded to swear at him, but the elevator door shut. Then it began going down. I clutched the rails until my knuckles were white. Oh, God, I should have just taken the stairs. After all, Damon already knew my dark secret and I hadn’t escaped him after all. What if the elevator did break down…..


	7. Indestructible, Tom's Diner, Barbie Girl, & A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has a dream, but she wants to call it a nightmare. Elizabeth gets into a fight with her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy these next two chapters. I'm sorry I didn't post them earlier, I just figured that if I did Thursday you guys could enjoy the new stuff over the weekend. Anyways...sit back, relax, and enjoy!!!

Well, the good news is, the elevator didn’t break down. The bad news is….my dream. I had this stupid, stupid dream last night and I was so glad it was a Saturday so the chances of me seeing Mr. Salvatore were even less, assuming I didn’t go out today. I guess I just wouldn’t leave the house. Unless, of course, he were to come here….oh, God….but why? Why would he ever….Never mind. Anyway, here’s my dream:  
I was standing, alone, somewhere that included a small lake and green grass. It was sunny with perfect white clouds. But then the grass started yellowing and the water became rapids, black clouds covering the sky until it was nearly pitch black. The wind picked up and then there was fog around me. Distantly, I heard the sound of a cow.  
I started to run back to my car but suddenly Damon was in front of me. He had a dangerous and stubborn look on his face, like he was there for a reason and he would get what he wanted.  
He didn’t say anything, just grabbed my waist, pulling me into him slowly. And I couldn’t do anything about it. He smirked, and then the nightmare really began. He kissed me. Not rough or gentle, but somewhere in between. And I….kissed him back. I whispered something through his lips and he kissed me again and again and again…  
And, oh my God, if I see Damon Salvatore, I swear I will kick his ass! I can’t even get away from him in my dreams! Gah. Life sucks.

I practically threw the diary away, not at all wanting to remember that horrible dream---no, nightmare! Something to look forward to when I went to bed at night. Hey, at least he shut his mouth. God, I couldn’t believe I just put a ‘bright side’ to the whole scenario!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

“Maybe you like him.”  
I started throwing my dirty clothes into a laundry basket, the phone just barely staying balanced by the side of my face and my shoulder. “I didn’t even know why I told you about the stupid nightmare in the first place.”  
“Oh, right ‘cause it’s a private thing. I gotchya.”  
After a very boring morning, I had called Greta to ask her opinion on my nightmare. And I get this. “I don’t like that douche! C’mon, Greta--”  
“Touchy, touchy,” she giggled.  
Giggled? “You seem oddly happy,” I said, changing the subject.  
“Well, I hate to kiss and tell, but---”  
“Wow, Isabelle stepped up, huh?”  
Greta giggled again. “It was nice, Liz, I mean---I actually like her.”  
“Well, I’m happy for you. Both of you, Isabelle seems like a really cool girl.”  
“She is…”  
Everything got awkward after that. So I said, “Hey, I’ll see Monday, alright?”  
“Oh, sure. Unless you wanna have a double date Sunday? Just think, me, you, Isabelle, Damon Salvatore….”  
“Haha,” I said sarcastically and hung up shaking my head in disbelief.  
Me and Damon Salvatore….what a laugh. As if….  
There was a knock on the door downstairs.  
“Dad, can you get that?” I called.  
There was no answer.  
Sighing, I ran down with the laundry basket. “Who is it?” I asked whoever was at the door, dropping my laundry basket.  
“Um, Elena.”  
I paused by the door. “Who?”  
“From school?”  
“Uh…” I opened the door. A blonde girl with blue eyes stood there wearing an awkward smile. “Oh, yeah. The other Salvatore’s girl, right?”  
“Stefan,” Elena nodded.  
“Um…would you, uh…like to come in? Or are you here to see the principle?” I asked awkwardly.  
“Um…actually, can we talk out here?”  
I blinked. “Uh, yeah…sure,” I walked out, closing the door behind me. “So, what’s up?”  
“You were at the prom last night with Damon,” she said.  
“Yeah, but…ugh, it’s all really embarrassing but my dad set me up---” and I haven’t confronted him yet. “Why does it even matter? Basically, though, I really don’t like him at all.”  
Elena smiled. “Well…I can see that,” her face turned serious. “What I came here to say is….well....be careful of Damon. He’s….” she trailed off.  
“A troublemaker? Don’t worry, staying away from him won’t be any grief for me.”  
“Sure, but….him staying away fro you isn’t as easy….”  
The way she said that made my skin crawl. “Well….I’ll just try to remedy that. Thanks for, um….stopping by.”  
She nodded awkwardly. “If you ever need help, just call me if you need help. I can deal with Damon.”  
And I can’t? “Sure,” I said, a little miffed about the entire thing. Saying a last goodbye, I went back inside.  
Wow, that was weird.  
The door burst open. The principle stepped in, groceries in hand.  
I glared at him. “Hon, help me with the groceries. There’s more out in the car,” he said.  
Unbelievable! He wasn’t even going to acknowledge prom! Oh, the hell he won’t! “We need to talk.”  
“Fine, just as soon as the groceries are in.”  
“No, now. You took off before I had a change to yell at you.”  
“I’m your father, you aren’t supposed to yell---”  
“What the hell were you thinking?”  
Daniel’s eyes grew wide. “Excuse me?”  
“Setting me up with Damon Salvatore! God, why do you have to be so clueless?”  
“Don’t take that tone with me, young lady---”  
“He’s a total douche, Dad! And you set us up behind my back. How the hell could you do that?”  
“Don’t use that language with me---”  
“Oh my God, Dad! Are you even listening to me?! Of course not, why on earth would you do that? What a stupid thing!”  
“That is it, you are grounded!”  
I stared at him, my mouth open dumbly. I laughed insanely. “Fine. Ground me for all I care! But you know what you did. And I will not forgive you for it, either!”  
Daniel pointed at the stairs angrily. “Go to your room!”  
“Oh my God, are you serious?!”  
“Rachel---”  
“I’m going!” With that, I ran up to my room, slamming the door as hard as I could. I turned my radio on full blast. I was lucky I had a 30 Seconds From Mars CD in, playing From Yesterday. But that wasn’t even enough. I put in my iPod, turning Pyschosocial by Slipnot in to full blast. If that didn’t get Daniel’s attention nothing would. He, and just about the rest of the entire neighborhood, knew that when I put my music up to full blast, especially on hard songs, it was my official ‘fuck the world.’ That always got Daniel pissed and right now I wanted him as pissed as he could be.  
I am so immature, but I don’t care.  
My door burst open, I closed my eyes, pretending not to see Daniel barge in and turn my radio off. Hence the iPod.  
I couldn’t hear him yelling over the music, but I knew he was.  
Finally the earplugs were ripped from my iPod. “Hey!” I said, getting up and snatching for the iPod Daniel waved in his hand childishly.  
“We are not done here, young lady!”  
I rolled my eyes. “You were the one that sent me to my room.”  
Taking my radio and iPod, Daniel stormed out. I took my laptop and put on playlists.com. Careless Whisper by Seether was at the top of my playlists so I played that, though it wasn’t nearly as hard as I would have wanted. I turned that to full blast and hid it in my closet, where Daniel was too stupid to find it.  
If he were to find that, I had my shower radio. Yeah, I was a little obsessed about music.  
Somewhere in between a Breaking Benjamin song I crashed with face planted in my pillow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I woke up, it was dark out. My alarm clock said it was 12: 31. Indestructible was on. Which was funny since I didn’t have Disturbed on my playlist. I picked up my head, groaning. I looked around my room to the sound of the music. It wasn’t coming from the closet anymore. I glanced at my desk. And screamed.  
“Good morning,” Damon said boredly, still staring at my laptop screen.   
“How the hell did you get into my house?” I screamed.  
He shrugged. “The window was open.”  
“Just because the window was open doesn’t mean you can come into my house!”  
Damon glanced at me, eyes glowing like a cat’s. “You invited me in.”  
I stared at him. “I did not---”  
“You sure did. I wouldn’t have come in otherwise.”  
Sure, I thought. I sighed, too tired to protest any longer. “Why are you using my laptop?”  
Damon turned back to the screen. “Just looking at your song list.”  
“Why?”  
He shrugged. “Your computer was loud.”  
“And you so happened to be on the block and heard it.”  
He smirked. “You could say that.”  
“Well, what’s the verdict?”  
He looked back up at me with a wolfish smirk. “You are quite the music guru.”  
I blushed a little. “Why do you say that?”  
“Well, you have all different types of genres on here.”  
“Mostly hard rock, though. But, yeah, I can’t really just have one favorite band or type of music….” Why was I even talking to him about this, anyway?  
“80’s? Really?”  
“Only the good stuff,” I defended, getting up and walking over to look at my computer screen.  
“What the hell is Tom’s Diner?” Damon laughed.  
“Suzanne Vega,” I said, turning the song on. “Now, I don’t really like her other music, but this one’s different. “  
Damon listened to it and grimaced. “It’s….definitely odd.”  
“Yeah, well…that’s probably why I like it,” I started humming the song.  
“Okay, that’s it.”  
“What are you doing?!”  
“Changing the song,” he clicked a random song. Barbie Girl started playing.  
“Oh, God!” I laughed and just turned it off completely. “What the hell do you have that on there for?”  
I shrugged. “For kicks, I guess.”  
“You’re kidding, right? After you have all those other good bands?”  
“Oh, and who do find good?”  
“I don’t know. I’m not really into music anyway, so what does it matter?”  
I smiled. “It matters to me.”  
Damon looked back at me, face serious. I swallowed hard, holding my breath. He started to lean in, eyes on my lips. I stayed completely still, unable to move. God, my nightmare was coming true. Only….I was actually leaning in, to. I was wanting him to kiss me.   
He smirked and chuckled a little, his breath hot on my cheeks. Before I could change my mind, his lips were against mine, the same pressure they had been in my dream.  
Oh, so now it’s a dream?  
I ignored the voice in my head, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of Damon’s lips against mine.

I jolted upright in bed, breathing hard. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 5: 23 AM. I ran to my laptop, still in my closet but not playing any songs. I looked at my playlist and laughed to myself. Disturbed, Suzanne Vega, and Barbie Girl were the last three songs. Thank God it was just a dream, though I swear I still felt his lips against mine.  
I checked the window. It was closed and locked. Sighing, I collapsed back on my bed. No more nightmares of Damon Salvatore, please......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment, subscribe, kudos, and/or bookmark!!! After these next two chapters I honestly want to know what you lovelies think will happen!!! It's because of you guys that I write this stuff!!


	8. Elena Gives Unintentional Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Lily are talking again. Lily gets Elizabeth roped into being a part of a band. Elzabeth finds out something between Damon and Elena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter for this week, hope you lovelies enjoy the new chapters and leave a comment or two!!! Comments help out a lot when you're a writer, so if you lovelies could comment that would help me out a lot.

I never told Greta about my other dream-nightmare. When I came to school Monday, guess who was the first to approach me? The very last girl I wanted to see.  
I crossed my arms, making my voice cold. “What do you want?”  
Lily’s face fell “Liz, can we talk?”  
“About what? How you spread rumors all around the school?”  
“I’m sorry, Liz. You know my big mouth---”  
“Your big mouth is what---” I stopped myself, taking a deep breath. “Whatever.”  
“Look, I told everyone I lied. I’m so sorry! Please believe me, Liz. I just got carried away, that’s all! I swear. Please, can you ever forgive me?”  
I stared at her, her eyes watering. Rolling my eyes, I said, “Lily, you are so pathetic.”  
She squealed, hugging me tight. “I’m so sorry!”  
“Yeah, I know.” And I just won’t tell you anything ‘big’ ever again, I thought.  
“And to show how sorry I am, I swiped this from your dad,” Lily held my iPod. “I put some new songs on there for you, too.”  
“Like what?” I asked, tuning my beautiful black iPod on.  
Lily started counting off her fingers, “Evanescence, Rise Against, Three Days Grace, Muse, Aqua---”  
“You seriously put Aqua on there?” I nearly screamed. I scanned the iPod vigorously.  
Lily giggled. “No, I’m kidding. Um…you sing…right?”  
I stared at her. “Sure, why?”  
She shifted. “Well you know, Abby?”  
Abby was Lily’s friend---which was surprising since Lily was girly and Abby was really rock and roll-ish---who was in this band called F.I.R.E. Occasionally, Lily would sing for them, but only if they were singing a slow song. They, as far as I knew, had no official lead singer, though. Abby just sang backup. They were actually really good; I’d gone to a few of their gigs.  
“Yeah, of course I remember her.”  
“Well…” She smiled.  
“Lily…”  
“They know you’re really into music and everything, so…I told ‘um you can sing and…”  
“Oh, no, Lily…”  
“Surprise! They want you to sing for the gig and then, if they like you, they will talk about you being their lead singer!”  
I groaned. “You already said I would, didn’t you?”  
Lily nodded sheepishly. “But I can tell them---”  
I sighed. “Forget it.” I had the pleasure of seeing Lily’s face fall again before I said, “Tell ‘um I’m in.”  
Lily squealed again, hugging me. “Thank you! Practice is tomorrow after school at Abby’s place.”  
I nodded. “Okay. I’ll be there.”  
I can’t believe that I agreed to sing for them. I never sing in front of anyone. Not seriously, anyway. What had I been thinking?! I was gonna faint!  
I walked toward my next class in a daze, wondering if there was anyway to take back what I had said about singing for Abby’s band. I must have been really out of it, because I didn’t even move when I felt people brushing past me, nudging my shoulders. Then I slammed into something hard. Snapping out of it, I immediately thought, ‘Oh, God, please don’t be a wall!’ But it was more embarrassing then that.  
Black eyes stared at me in amusement. “Glad you ran into me. I’ve been meaning to ask you if the elevator broke down.”  
My cheeks heated up. “No, it did not break down. I have to get to class. Move.”  
Damon raised a brow. “That’s very demanding of you. What gives? You don’t like me anymore?”  
My anger flared. “I never liked you in the first place!”  
“Touchy much?”  
Oh, I could really slap him.  
“Damon,” a soft voice said from behind me. I didn’t have to turn around to know who it was, just by the look on Damon’s face. “I think that’s enough,” Elena said.  
Damon’s eyes were no longer amused but dark. I felt something at that moment, from him. Elena had really made Damon out to be the bad guy, but, how it seemed at the moment, Elena had done something. She had scorned Damon somehow.  
My mind was racing. Then one thought finally settled.  
Ah, sweet revenge.  
Whatever it was that had happened between Dear Salvatore and Elena, I was going to find out. And in doing so, reverse the vicious cycle Damon had started; it was time to make his life a living hell.


	9. Playing with F.I.R.E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth audtions for a band. Elizabeth finds out someone's back and ready to play, but she never thought it would be this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to update...School and all. But I'm back and deader than ever (hehehe *wink, wink*) I hope that you guys comment on this story it would really help me improve as a writer. Anyway, before it starts to become to much like a chick flick moment, hope you guys enjoy the new chapters. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy one hell of a ride.

I twirled the ring on my thumb nervously. Shivers coursed through my body. God, why had I agreed to this? What if I totally lost my nerve and my voice broke during one of the songs? Oh, the songs! What kind did they expect me to sing?  
I stopped the car when I knew I was at Abby’s. Taking a deep breath, I got out of the car and walked towards the open garage. I put on some clothes I had at the back of my closet I saved for going to concerts; A gray fitted T-shirt that had David Bowie as Jareth, from Labyrinth, a pair of black skinny jeans, black low top converse, and skull and crossbones suspenders.  
“Hey, guys.” I said almost breathlessly.  
The band greeted me enthusiastically. I recognized most of them from gigs and pictures with Lily. The one playing bass was Ethan, wearing dark jeans, a dark blue T-shirt with a band logo and skater shoes. He had medium blonde hair that was covered by a dirty gray baseball cap, worn backwards.  
The other girl was the lead guitarist, playing an electric, of course. I didn’t remember her name, though. She was dressed in skinny similarly to Ethan, only the pants were gray and she was wearing a black Hollister shirt and black converse. Her hair was a red-orange, straight and frizzy.  
The drummer, who I recognized as Benjamin, was wearing a black muscle shirt with a white skull in the middle of it. He was wearing black jeans and combat boots. In his brown hair were a few small strands of blonde on either side of his face.  
Then there was Abby. She had put a red streak through her copper mane of straight hair and was wearing baggy black jeans, a black corset with a plain red T-shirt underneath, and black skater shoes. I couldn’t remember if she played acoustic guitar or keyboard, though.  
“Liz, glad you make it,” Abby greeted in her monotone voice. “You remember Ethan, Benjamin, and Ashley, right?”  
“Not Ashley,” I said honestly. “Nice to meet you.”  
“Ditto,” she chuckled.  
“So, E-Lizzy, are you ready to rock?” Benjamin said loudly.  
“I sure hope I can.”  
“Don’t sweat it, you’ll be fine after one song,” Abby laughed. “You don’t play an instrument, do you?”  
I shook my head. “Just here to sing.”  
Abby nodded. "Just checkin’. So, what can you sing?”  
Oh, God I was afraid of that question. “Just name a song or band.”  
“How ‘bout Evanescence?” Ethan asked.  
I nodded. I really didn’t want to admit I could keep up with Amy Lee, but I did anyway. “Sure.”  
“Great!” Abby said. “You know ‘My Immortal’?”  
“Doesn’t everyone?”  
“Alright, cool. So you can sing the lead and I’ll sing the backup harmony. Will that mess you up?”  
I shrugged. “We’ll see.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It turns out my David Bowie T-shirt was a good choice, since F.I.R.E is into classic rock, too. Actually, I’m pretty well fit with the band. They like a lot of music I do---including Seether!---and they liked my singing. At some point, Ashley had convinced me to sing Golden Years with her. Let me tell you, Ashley is no Bowie. It was still fun, though. I was laughing the entire time, not knowing all the words to Golden Years anyway.  
“See you guys Thursday,” I laughed, walking out to my car.  
“See ya!” they all shouted back.  
I drove off with a wide grin. F.I.R.E---which stood for Fire In Redemption Everlasting---liked me and I really liked them. This band thing---and how ironic is it I say this?---is a good thing. We practice this Thursday and Saturday we have a gig at a nightclub. I wondered how I was going to get that past Daniel….  
About a block away from my house, my cell started playing Clumsy.

Can’t breathe  
When you touch my sleeve  
Boy, that’s not so crazy  
Mmm-mm  
Whoa now  
Think I’m going down  
Feel like Cupid’s hit me  
Mmm-mm

I answered, already knowing by the song who it was. “Yes, Lily?”  
“Well? How’d it go?” she squealed excitedly.  
I sighed. “They absolutely hated me. Apparently, Bowie is so-not-rock-and-roll anymore and kicked me out before I even sang.”  
Lily gasped. “Why did you wear the Labyrinth shirt?”  
“I’m just kidding, Lily. And you know I watch Labyrinth like twenty times a day,” Even as I spoke, the little crazy orange things dance around the fire song popped into my head. Great, as much as I loved those orange things and the song, it would be in my head all day.  
“So it went good?”  
“We have a gig Saturday. Abby and I are gonna sing My Immortal and Ashley and I still haven’t found a song, since Golden years didn’t work at all.”  
“Oh my God! This is amazing! I’m so psyched! You know Greta and I are gonna be in the very front of the crowd!”  
“It’s at this nightclub. I’ll have to ask Abby where the place is again, ‘cause I forgot.”  
“Hey that’s cool. Oh my God, Liz!” Lily literally screamed.  
I pulled my cell away from my ear. “Okay, Lily, I’m home now, so---”  
“Gotta face the principle. You go and tell him what you have to tell him.”  
I almost told her I wasn’t going to tell my dad anything, but stopped myself.  
“I’ll talk to you later,” I said as I parked the car in the driveway.  
I shut my cell off and walked up to the front door steps. I wondered if my dad’s SUV was parked in the garage or not. God, I hoped not. It was already eight o’clock on a school night. He’d flip for sure.  
Taking a chance, I walked in. “Hello?”  
No answer.  
Oh, thank God.  
I went over to the phone to check the messages.  
“Three new messages,” the voice in the phone said. “All messages play back.”  
“Hey, Daniel, this is Alicia Mulligan. I was just calling to make sure that you and Elizabeth were coming for dinner Saturday. We look forward to seeing you two again! Give me a call when you get the chance.”  
Ugh, Alicia Mulligan. She was dad’s friend, who always tried to set me up with random boys on her family reunions. Oh, well, at least I wouldn’t have to go to her house Saturday.  
There was a beep and it switched to the next message. “Lizzy, hey, it’s Greta. Lily told me about the band---and you two making up. I’m really glad. Fill me in on the details; after, maybe even by eleven tonight. I’m on a date with Isabelle, so I gotta go. Later!”  
Well, sure I’d call her. I was excited about the gig, so I, of course, was excited to share that with her. Then the third message switched on. “Hello, Elizabeth,” a familiar voice said. My heart stopped and I listened intently. “I think you know who this is. I told you we weren’t done. Just wanted to let you know I’m in the neighbourhood. I might pay a visit to your friends. I haven’t really decided. Don’t bother calling back. I’ll contact you again when I know you’re home. See you soon, love. Real soon.”  
“End of final message.”  
I stared at the phone, speechless. This couldn’t be happening. Before doing anything else, I ran and locked all the doors and windows, covering the windows with curtains. This could not be happening again!  
Close to hysterics, I called Juliet. “Hello?” she said cheerfully.  
I took a deep breath, sinking to the floor.  
“Liz? Hello?”  
I was afraid of talking. I knew if I said one word I’d break down completely. I took a few more deep breaths before whimpering, “Lily, he’s back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos, subscribe, and/or bookmark. I've probably said this one to many times already, but I need to say one more time...Please comment on this story because it would extremely help me as a writer. It would be really nice to hear/know what your thoughts on this story are. But, hey, no chick flick moments (hehehe *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge*)


	10. Ch-ch-ch-changes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth finds out someone's back to finish what they started and she's scared as can be. Elizabeth makes an accusation that may just make her feel a little something called guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I didn't update the story like I said I would, but I am "Back in Black." Today my school has this whole homecoming week like stuff, and today is rockstar day so I dressed up in my AC/DC attire. If you don't like AC/DC then you are a little disappointing and break my heart. But that's enough about me, so without further ado here is the chapter I meant to post sooner. Sit back, relax, and enjoy!!!

“Are you sure it’s him?”

Juliet had come over directly after I called her. I reluctantly played the message again, watching Lily’s face the entire time.

“I’d never forget his voice.”

“But maybe he’s just trying to scare you.”

I gave her a doubtful look. “Do you remember what he said when he got taken away?”

“Okay, fine, Liz, I was just---”

“He said I would regret it! And when he came for me, no one….” I stopped, ready to burst into sobs.

Lily wrapped her arms around my shoulders. “It’ll be okay. We’ll just call the police---”

“The police?” I laughed bitterly. “They can’t do anything, Lily. They couldn’t hold him for four years!”

“What, you think that he broke out of prison?” Lily’s eyes were wide.

I shook my head. “He’s not that dumb.”

“So….they let him off early?”

“I don’t know!” I snapped hysterical.

“Okay, okay.” Lily sighed. “Liz, I don’t know what to do….”

“I’m sorry,” I rasped. “I’m just….” I didn’t want to admit how scared I was, even though if you can’t be vulnerable with your friends, you can’t really be vulnerable with anybody.

Lily stood up, yanking me to my feet playfully. “Then we’ll do nothing for now.”

“But, Lily---” I started, but she began dragging me toward the kitchen.

“I brought over cookie dough ice cream, Dr Pepper, pretzels, whip cream, a ton of your favourite movies….” Lily went on, talking about how she was going to wash my worries away with food, movies, and pedicures.

I played along, acting like I was having fun---in normal circumstances, I would have had fun---but deep down I was in hysterics. It had only been three years….The worst years of my entire life….But I wasn’t going to think about that. I couldn’t. If I did, I’d fall apart. And as much as I knew Lily would do her best to comfort me the best way she could, it was the last thing I needed.

I fell apart the last time I had to deal with this guy. I wouldn’t do it again. I would be strong, or at least act like it.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

I really wanted to skip school. I mean, with….him still hanging around, I didn’t want to take any chances. But I did. And I went Thursday, too; patiently waiting to go to band practice. I was really psyched about the gig, but that phone call ruined everything. I was still going to do it, but with a very watchful eye. However, I walked through school with my head held high and Greta and Lily by my side the entire day ( and Isabelle, too, but only because she was with Greta).

My day was going fairly well before someone caught my arm. It was the end of the school day, Greta and Lily had gone home. They had offered me a ride, but I had brought my own car and I had to be slow in getting my stuff around. So, like an idiot, I told them to go home after me.

There were a few people in the parking lot, maybe two other cars besides mine. Just as well, I nearly screamed when I felt my arm being grabbed. I spun around, ready to swing at the person and then settled, only slightly, when I realized it was Damon.

I let my breath come out in a whoosh. “Damon, my God, there’s a better way to get someone’s attention---”

“Are you okay?”

I paused, startled. For the first time, I looked at Damon. His eyes were narrowed, like he was angry, but they were also full of….concern….I blinked, confused. Now why would he care? And how would he know that I wasn’t okay? I had tried so hard to put on an emotionless mask….I must have faltered somewhere along the road.

With those eyes staring at me like that, I almost fell apart and confessed everything. But I didn’t. “Just tired. Why?”

Damon gripped my arm tighter, pulling me into him. He continued to stare at me, looking into my eyes. God, I couldn’t do this. I was too emotional right now. I just could not handle Dear Old Salvatore today.

“Let go of me,” I demanded, my jaw clenched.

He stared at me still, but, slowly, loosened his grip until I could pull away. “What’s your problem?” I nearly screamed. “Just leave me alone.”

“Hey---” Damon reached for my arm again but I backed away quickly. He smirked. “You’re so stubborn.”

“Oh, what was I s’posed to faint when you touched me like a love struck fan girl? Get over yourself!” I started back to my car, unlocking the door hastily.

“What’s the rush?”

“I have band practice. Shit,” I dropped my keys. Before my hands even brushed them, Damon snatched them up. “Hey!”

He held them high, out of my reach. “What’s your position in the band?”

Oh, God. I remembered what he did to get my name. I was not about to take another spin in the Ferrari. “Lead singer,” I reached for the keys but he held them back.

“Lead singer, huh? For what band?”

That’s it I’d had enough. “Why don’t you ask Elena? Since you two seem to be so close.”

Damon, to my surprise, smirked. “Sounds like you’re a little jealous.”

Jealous? Oh my God, was he serious?! Why would I be jealous? I can’t believe he pulled that out of what I said! “Oh, well, I guess then you guys aren’t as close as you used to be, huh?” I said ignoring his last words.

Damon’s eyes narrowed. “And just what are you trying to say?”

I decided to go home with this one, whether or not my assumption was right. God, I hoped it was. “You and Elena,” I said leisurely. “You used to be together, right? Is that why you never talk about your brother? Because I can see why she chose Stefan over you. I mean, not just looks, but he has got to have a hell of a lot more couth than you.”

This time, Damon’s eyes became dark with anger. I should have just kept my big mouth shut. Finally, he said with a low and dangerous voice, “You don’t know anything about Elena and Stefan.” With that he tossed me my keys and stalked off.

I stared at him, speechless. “I’m such a jerk,” I muttered, getting into my car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

“Up for some more David Bowie?” Ashley teased.

“Not really,” I muttered, tying my shoelace.  
“Oh, c’mon, we gotta do at least one Bowie song for the gig.”

I have been teased---but complimented---on my David Bowie shirt this practice as well. I would forever be known as the Bowie lover, which isn’t a bad title in itself.  
“Well what do you suggest? Fame didn’t exactly work out,” I laughed. Ashley had gotten better at her Bowie singing, but the song choice today---Fame---was not the right one.

Ashley shrugged. “Changes? We can speed it up and rock it out.”

Benjamin yelled. “That’s perfect! It would sound great. Let’s try.”

“Well, I got an idea,” Ashley said, a smile playing on her lips. “Let me start and just follow my lead.”

Confused, everyone hung back.

Ashley grabbed Abby’s guitar and started strumming slowly. “I still don’t know what I was waiting for,

And my time was running wild a million dead streets end.

Every time I thought I got it made it seemed the taste was not so sweet.  
So I turned myself to face me,  
But I’ve never caught a glimpse  
Of how the others must see the faker.  
I’m much too fast to take the test.”

Everyone started playing fast and Ashley smiled, nodding to me.

“Ch-ch-ch-changes,” I sang.

“Turn and face the strange,” Ashley picked up.

“Ch-ch-changes.”

“Don’t wanna be a richer man!”

“Ch-ch-ch-changes!”

“Turn and face the strange,” Abby sang with Ashley.

“Ch-ch-changes.”

“Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me.”  
All three of us sang, “But I can’t trace time.”

Ashley motioned for everyone to stop. “Think we can do that? Only in the second verse, we’d still go fast.”

I nodded. “Sounds good.”

“So we’re doing My Immortal, Broken---” Ashley was singing Seether’s part and I was singing Amy Lee’s. “Changes, and what else?”

“Hold on there, babe,” Ashley chuckled, wrapping an arm around Abby’s waist. “We still gotta work on Changes.”

Abby seemed annoyed and not fooled by her affections. “Right, but we gotta have one more song.”

“Ideas anyone?” Ashley asked.

I never requested a song before, but I was sure of which one I wanted to sing. “How ‘bout Fully Alive by Flyleaf?”

Ashley turned to me, grinning. “Let’s try it.”

I cleared my throat and started singing in my best Flyleaf voice. To me, I could have sounded better, but the rest of the band….

“Oh my God, Liz, you are amazing!” Benjamin screamed.

“We so gotta do that for our gig!” Abby said.

“Okay,” I agreed, blushing slightly.

“Right, so we’re singing My Immortal, Broken, Changes, and Fully Alive,” Abby concluded. “This is great! So, at the Pandemonium Saturday, set up at ten, sound check right after, performance ten thirty. Everyone got that?”

We all nodded.

“Okay,” Abby said breathlessly, clasping her hands. “Then I’ll see you guys Saturday. It’s gonna be great!”

I smiled, trying to control the butterflies in my stomach. “See you guys.” Then I fled to my car, hearing Abby screaming that I would do fine. I put my Evanescence CD in, to My Immortal. I needed to be perfect. If I cost F.I.R.E the gig, I would feel horrible. But the gig would go fine, what was I worried about?

I was thinking Damon would ruin it. Even though he didn’t know the name of the band, it wouldn’t be too hard to figure it out….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment, like, subscribe, bookmark, and/or kudos!! Hope you lovlies enjoy this chapter and yes I will give the other two because that what I said I would do.


	11. The Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F.I.R.E. has a gig. Elizabeth feels uncomfortable until she sees the one person she dreaded most in the world seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me later to update. It's just that I had West Side Story rehearsals that last for several hours and on top of that, my mother was having surgery. But I'm back and here to give some more needed chapters.

Quarter to nine and I was still digging through my closet for something to wear I would have to be at the Pandemonium at ten for sound check, and it took half an hour to get there. Lily and Greta were picking at my clothes, a concentrated look on their faces.

“Girly rock or just rock?” Lily asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?” I said, flat ironing my hair.

“Like, mini skirt or rock dress or jeans and T-shirt?” she clarified.

I could laugh. “I don’t have much mini skirts or ‘rock dresses’. I guess,” I walked over to their pile of clothes picked from my closet, abandoning my flat iron. “maybe those black skinny jeans, that red Kiss shirt and…”

“It’s a rock concert, Lizzy!” Lily whined. “You’ve got to wear more complicated outfits than that!”

I growled in frustration. “I don’t dress complicated, though! I keep it all simple!”

Lily sifted through a category of clothes. She snatched a red plaid mini skirt, black fishnets, a black fishnet tank top, and a red long sleeved shirt covered in holes. “Put this over the black shirt, do you still have those converse that go to your knee?”

I nodded. “Yeah…”

“Okay, then, you’re all set! Now all you have to do is get dressed!”

I glanced at the red holed shirt. “I’m not wearing that.”

Lily growled. “Fine, just wear the black, then. I’ve got some accessories you can wear, too.”

“Like?” I tried not to wince as I asked this. Lily’s ‘accessories’ were so preppy….

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “I was going to save this for later, but….” She pulled out a plastic bag from Hot Topic. “Got you some goodies.”

I squealed like a girl, hugging Lily and snatching the bag. “Thank you!” In the bag was a black chocker with rhinestones, red and black band bracelets, gold loop earrings with Rock in the middle of one and Roll on the other, a Triple Fleur De Lis ring for two fingers, a long chain necklace with vampire fangs on it---I thought this one was a bit much, seeing as though Twilight ruined all vampirism for me. Obviously not for Lily---a necklace that had a red plaid tie on it, and Tripp black button strap fingerless arm warmers. I looked at the jewellery with love---but unsure about the arm warmers, vamp necklace, and maybe the tie necklace.

“Okay, so you have a choice,” Lily said excitedly. “You can wear the choker and vampire necklace, the choker itself, the vampire one itself, or the tie necklace. I personally think the tie necklace….”

I put the earrings, ring, bracelets, the arm warmers, the choker, and the vamp fang necklace on. “This’ll work”

“No tie necklace?”

“I’ll wear it, Lily,” Greta offered.

Lily handed the necklace to Greta, giving me a resentful look. “We have our outfits picked already, now go!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked in the mirror uncertainly. I looked cheap. I wanted to change into black skinny jeans. But Lily insisted I looked like a rocker, even with the large amounts of black eye liner she put on me. The accessories were great, even if the arm warmers were a bit much. The red and black hair extensions looked really good, even if my hair was a little too dark to see the black.

“I’m changing the skirt---”

“No!” Lily protested. “The skirt looks fantastic! ‘Sides, we’re gonna be late.” Lily was dressed in a pink mini skirt, purple striped leggings, a purple tank top, and white pumps. She looked adorable and very 80’s.

Greta smiled. She, for once, wasn’t wearing Goth appeal. Well, not totally, anyway. She was wearing a dress, cutting off just above her knee. The top was like a tank top and it was black and white. The bottom half was a semi flowy turquoise with black checkers mixed in. For shoes, she was wearing black and turquoise pumps. Her hair was curled in a classy way, as was her makeup. Isabelle must go for the classy-chick thing. It was cute that she was making an effort to change. Obviously, she ditched the tie necklace.

I rolled my eyes. “Fine, let’s just go.” We all climbed into Lily’s lime love bug, deciding my poor truck could never make it to the Pandemonium.

I put my on my iPod, listening to the playlist of songs we were singing. I paid special attention to My Immortal and Fully Alive, being as though I was singing those. Well, I was singing all of them, but mainly these two. Changes wouldn’t be difficult and neither would Broken, since Ashley was taking the lead on those two. It didn’t calm my nerves any.

Lily elbowed my rib. “Aw, c’mon, you know you’ll do just fine.”

“Shut up and drive,” I said playfully.

Lily giggled, turning her eyes back to the road.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Behind the curtain, I could hear the shouts of the crowd. I was going to puke. Sound check went perfect, everyone practiced perfectly, there was a crowd….So why did I feel like I was about to faint? My palms were sweaty and I almost felt feverish. I looked at Abby, who nodded at me as if to say ‘you’re gonna do great.’ Ethan, Ashley, and Benjamin gave me similar looks. Easy for them to say, they had performed for a crowd before. But Abby assured me I couldn’t see anyone’s face, the lights would block all the faces out except for silhouettes.

We were set to begin with Fully Alive, then My Immortal, Broken, and end with Changes.

The curtain was drawn and the crowd cheered enthusiastically. Oh God….Oh, God, the crowd….hundreds of people….Oh my God, I couldn’t do this….Then I heard Ashley announcing us.

“What’s up?!” she said excitedly into the mic. “As you all know, our band is F.I.R.E and we’ve recruited our lead singer, Liz Ashwern!”

I gave a nod to the cheering crowd. Ashley gave me a knowing nod. Oh, God. My hands trembled against the mic I was holding with a death grip. “Alright, guys. For our first song we’ll be singing Fully Alive by Flyleaf.” I nodded to Ashley, who started playing.

I took a deep breath, and…“Telling Layla’s story spoken  
‘Bout how all her bones are broken  
Hammers fall on all the pieces  
Two months in the cover creases

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
And she knows  
How to believe in futures

All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I’m ashamed of all my somethings  
She’s glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
And she knows  
How to believe in futures

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
And she knows  
How to believe in futures

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
And she knows  
How to believe in futures

Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
And she knows  
How to believe in futures.”

The crowd cheered wildly as I tried to catch my breath. Jeeze, Lacey Mosley has some lungs! But did I get a rest? No! Two minutes after we finished Full Alive, they started playing My Immortal. Once again, I took a deep breath.

“I’m so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won’t leave me alone

These wounds won’t seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There’s just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I’d wipe away all of your tears  
When you’d scream, I’d fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I’m bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won’t seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There’s just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I’d wipe away all of your tears  
When you’d scream, I’d fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me.”

I was surprised at the loud cheer from this one. But time for a break. Again we waited two minutes before starting Broken.

Ashley sang in her best Seether voice. “I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

‘Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome,” I began singing the harmony here.  
“And I don’t feel right when you’re gone away

You’ve gone away, you don’t feel me, here anymore.”

Ashley gave me a nod and I took a deep breath. Amy Lee was seemingly a breeze for me. “The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There’s so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.”

Then we both sang again,

“’Cause I’m broken when I’m open  
And I don’t feel like I’m strong enough  
‘Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome  
And I don’t feel right when you’re gone away

Cause I’m broken when I’m open  
And I don’t feel like I’m strong enough  
‘Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome  
And I don’t feel right when you’re gone away

‘Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome  
And I don’t feel right when you’re gone away

You’ve gone away  
You don’t feel me here anymore.”  
If I was surprised by the first crowd cheers, this was the best. I gave Ashley a bright smile. Last, but not least, for our encore, Changes.

“I still don’t know what I was waiting for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets  
Every time I thought I’d got it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet  
So I turned myself to face me  
But I’ve never caught a glimpse  
Of how the others must see the faker  
I’m much too fast to take that test

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don’t want to be richer man  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me  
But I can’t trace time

I watch the ripples change their size  
But never leave the stream  
Of warm impermanence and  
So the days float through my eyes  
But still the days seem the same  
And these children that you spit on  
As they try to say their worlds  
Are immune to your consultations  
They’re quite aware of what they’re going through

“Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don’t tell them to grow up and out of it  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Where’s your shame  
You’ve left us up to our necks in it  
Time may change me  
But you can’t trace time

Strange fascination, fascinating me  
Changes are taking the pace I’m going through

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Oh, look out you rock ‘n rollers  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Pretty soon you’re gonna get a little older  
Time may change me  
But I can’t trace time  
I said that time may change me  
But I can’t trace time.”

“Thank you very much! This is F.I.R.E!” Ashley said breathlessly.

I smiled at the crowd, completely full of myself. What had I been worried about? I was fantastic! While I was feeling all giddy inside, a face appeared in the crowd, one I had been dreading.

Damon Salvatore smirked at me, his black eyes glistening with mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment, kudos, bookmark, and/or subscribe.


	12. When You're Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Elizabeth continue their usual banter. Elizabeth is getting paranoid more and more. Some of our friends get "a little bit" drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you lovelies enjoy the chapter!! Thank you to Wehahein for giving me the ideas for chapters 10 and 11!!

I smiled at the crowd, completely full of myself. What had I been worried about? I was fantastic! While I was felling all giddy inside, a face appeared in the crowd, one I had been dreading.

Damon Salvatore smirked at me, his black eyes glistening with mischief.

The curtain closed, blocking out the entire crowd. Abby ran over first, giving me a tight hug. “You did great!” she squealed.

Ashley was the second to come over, followed by Ethan and Benjamin, who joined in the group hug of congratulating me. I laughed, telling them they did great too.

“Well, now that the gig’s over, we need to pack up our stuff ‘fore the next band gets here and---”

“Wait a sec,” Benjamin whined, interrupting Ashley. “We’re still gonna stay and party, right?”

“Duh,” Ethan, Abby, and I said in unison. Ashley looked unsure. “You’re kidding, right?” Abby said.

“Well….Someone’s gotta stay sober to drive, so….”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such a puss, Ashley. You, Benjamin, and I can take a cab,” she turned to me. “Mind taking Ethan?”

“I’ve got someone driving me, so as long as she doesn’t care I don’t,” I answered.

“Great! Let’s party, then!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two beers, a margarita, and a few shots of tequila later….

Yeah, I was stoned. Abby was stoned, Ashley was stoned, Benjamin was dancing on the table, Lily and Ethan were making out openly….We were all stoned. But my designated driver, Greta, had only a few sips of beer. Besides, she had Isabelle to back her up if things got messy.

She was lucky to have Isabelle. I had no one. No, my only boyfriend was a psychopath who was obsessed with me. Oh, if that wasn’t enough, there’s Damon, who is constantly stalking me. It feels like it, anyway.

Speaking of Dear Old Salvatore, he had drunk just about as much as I had and I was certain he was only acting drunk so he could get women. Three slutty girls were crawling all over him. I glared at them. I wasn’t sure why it was making me mad, but it was, nonetheless.

Ashley and Abby were dancing to one of the band’s songs. They were called Decode, I think, and they were really awesome….Though, come to think of it, pink elephants seemed pretty awesome too. Everything seemed awesome! To everyone else with a boyfriend. Well, damnit, I was not going to stand by and be the girl who was without a man to make out with at a party.

Greta grabbed my wrist as I got up. “Where are you going?”

I smiled, completely sloshed. “Dancing.”

“With whom?”

I glanced at my target.

“Oh, hell no!” Greta grabbed her keys. “That’s it, you’re drunk enough to go home.”

“Leave me alone, I’m fine!” I protested, laughing. I pulled my wrist away and headed for my prey. The blonde on his lap looked at me suspiciously. Wrapping my arms around his neck from behind, I whispered in his ear, “Come dance with me.”

Damon smirked wolfishly, abandoning the three girls, who glared at me hatefully. He wasted no time gradually closing the gap between us and instead put his body against mine. “’Bout time you got drunk enough.”

I smiled up at him. “I’m not drunk.”

He chuckled at that. “I’m afraid you are.”

“And you’ll use that advantage, won’t you?”

“Well,” he said, his hand on my waist lowering. “If you cared, you wouldn’t have asked me to dance with you.”

I giggled. “Ah, you’ve discovered me….” I glanced around to see practically every girl glaring at me. “Wow, you’ve made quite the impression over two hours.”

He took my chin so I could look at him. “Ignore them. They don’t matter.”

I raised a brow. “Do I?”

He gave me a secret smile, his face growing closer to mine. “Maybe a little bit.”

I giggled. Man, could he dance. I couldn’t, even if I was sober. But, turns out, I didn’t have to. Damon was an excellent lead dancer. I could just let my head fall back and relax as his body moved with mine. God, I’ve never felt so good. What had I been thinking, denying this? Even if it was only for tonight. I knew Damon’s type. All play and no commitment. That’s half the reason I even danced with him tonight. I knew he’d get what he wanted out of me and be done with me. Easy break. I could have the fun I wanted and just be done with him. Then he’d find some other girl to pester.

Damon started nuzzling my neck, his lips soft but wanting. “Let’s ditch this place.”

My heart skipped a beat. This was it. I nodded, not able to speak all of sudden. Damon took my hand, leading me out back. I figured when he said ‘ditch this place’ he actually meant leave, not make out in the back alley.

Wasting no time at all---a trait I definitely counted on in him---Damon had my back against the brick wall and was kissing my neck. I gasped, not entirely ready for his brusqueness.

“Oh, my God!” I giggled, shoving him playfully. “You’re such an animal!”

He smirked. “Oh, trust me, you have no idea.” He watched my lips longingly.

I giggled, my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “What made me wait so long just to kiss you?” I murmured, more to myself.

“I have no idea,” he said arrogantly.

I giggled again. Suddenly my vision wasn’t so blurry and I had no idea why I was laughing. Oh, shit, my buzz was wearing off. Before I could go back inside to get another drink, lips smothered mine. I leapt back in surprise, only to find my back pinned against the wall. I stared at Damon, who was kissing me roughly and lustfully.

I pushed him back. “What’re you doing?”

Damon looked at my eyes, confused for a split second. Then he laughed. “Oh, hell. You need another buzz, huh? That didn’t last very long….Let’s get another drink, then, shall we?”

Something about his eyes….It made me want to listen to him….

The next thing I knew, fingers curled around my arm and I was being wrenched away. I looked up at the somewhat familiar face, confused. He didn’t look at me. No, instead, he was glaring at Damon with fierce green eyes.

Damon snorted a bitter laugh. “Always ruining my fun.”

“Leave her alone, Damon,” Stefan said carefully, coolly. I could hear the anger in his voice, though.

“Oh, contraire, little brother, she came to me.” Damon specified.

Not looking at either of them, I muttered, “I did…”

Damon smirked, motioning toward me. “You see? I cannot tell a lie.”

“Leave her alone, Damon,” Stefan repeated. “I’m not gonna say it again.”

Stefan began pulling me toward the door. Damon reached out, grabbing Stefan’s collar. “This isn’t any of your business, brother.”

I stared at Damon, and I saw his anger coming on. I shoved Stefan away, wrenching my arm out of his grasp. “Stay out of it!” I said to him. “I’m going home,” I looked at Damon. “On my own free will, by myself. You guys can fight it out or whatever when I’m gone.” And before they could make a move, I ran for the door. The crowd was getting larger and my head was clearing, though replaced by a massive headache. I wanted to punch the band that was playing, make them stop.

Finally, I stopped Greta, talking with Isabelle at the bar counter. I made my way over, ready to vomit.

“Greta!” I yelled over the noise of the music. She turned her head, swore, grabbed her purse and keys and headed over toward me.

“Where did you go? I thought you were just dancing?” she said firmly, pulling me back toward Lily and Ethan---who were still making out.

“Yeah, well---” before I could finish, everything just came up without any warning. Poor Greta’s shoes were more than likely to be ruined by my vomit. Well, she had it better than the girl whose skirt, unfortunately, got in the way. She started yelling of how I was going to pay for that, but we ignored her.

“Time to go,” Greta said to Lily with a sigh. Ethan looked sorely disappointed and Lily was giddy.

“K,” she said with a baby voice. “I’ll be seeing you later.”

Ethan nodded, still completely drunk. “Uh-huh.”

Lily gave him a last kiss before Greta dragged her away. “Isabelle, can you take Ethan in your car? If we took him home, I’m sure something bad would happen in the back seat.”

Isabelle grinned and kissed Greta’s cheek. “Sure.”  
“Thanks,” she gave her a quick, light peck on the lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We all decided to stay at Greta’s house. It all happened by the process of elimination---we couldn’t go to Lily’s house, her parents were more “active” lately, and we couldn’t go to my house because we were drunk and my dad was the principle of our school. Greta’s house was perfect. Her parents were off on their twenty-first anniversary. Lucky for the drunk teens. At least Greta had kept her promise to them; she had no parties at the house and she didn’t get drunk.

But waking up was horrific. My head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and every last sound killed me. Then I had to call my father to tell him I had spent the night at Greta’s and, of course, he yelled, which didn’t make my massive hangover any easier. But I had to stay at Greta’s until I was feeling better.

Oh, and there was the humiliating discovery of remembering my late night alley getaway with Damon Salvatore, the very person I loathe. Going to school tomorrow was going to be interesting. Maybe I would just ditch….Oh, right, then I remember my father’s the principle. Damnit. I’d use the whole ‘sick’ thing, if only Daniel wasn’t a pro in defining whether I was really sick or not. No ‘Liz Ashwern’s Day Off.’ Oh, well. Ferris Bueller sounds better anyway.

“So, what did you and Salvatore do when you left the dance floor?” Greta asked casually as she ate her cereal.

I groaned. So far, I had dodged every bullet involving Damon Salvatore. It was only a matter of time my nosy friends’ curiosity would get the better of them. “Nothing.”

“Oh, c’mon Liz,” Lily moaned, shielding her eyes from any sunlight while lying on the couch. “I made out with Ethan.”

“I never asked you about Ethan. Now can we please drop it? I was drunk, I don’t really remember anything,” I lied.

“Did you guys, like, have sex, or---”

“Lily!” Greta and I screamed together, hurting my head.

Lily groaned. “Sorry, sorry. Just thinking that that’s what you do when you get drunk.”

I stared at the wall guiltily. With one guy, just one guy, I wanted to protest. But there would only be talk about him and I did not want to have any talk of him. Ever again.

I sighed. “I need to go home.”

“I’m sorry---”  
“It’s not you, Lily,” I almost laughed. “My dad’s probably freaking out. ‘Sides, he said to be back by dinner and it’s about that time.”

Lily looked at her watch. “Ah, shit. I didn’t realize we’d been sleeping that long.”

“Yup,” I grabbed my bag, giving Greta a quick hug. “Thanks for letting me crash here.”

“No problem.”

“See ya, Lily.”

“Bye….”

The good thing about Greta’s house was that it was only a block away from mine, another reason Lily and I crashed there. But it was five o’clock and the sun was already starting to go down. Great. Daniel would be pissed I was so late and yell at me some more. My headache was better and I hoped he wouldn’t see right through me and realize I had a hangover.

About three houses away from mine was when I heard the footsteps. My immediate thought was that he was back and it was time for me to pay. My adrenaline kicked in and all I had to do was decide whether to fight or flight. Fight was what I would normally do, but flight was really wining right then….

I turned around to make sure I wasn’t freaking myself out and choked back a scream. My anger lasted out. “What the hell are you doing? You scared me to death!”

“Must have for you to admit it,” Damon chuckled.

I stared at him, watched his lips moving. That terrible image last night of those lips on mine….I blushed and turned my head to hide it. “God, you’re such a stalker.”

“Thank you,” he said, giving me a dazzling smile, I was sure.

I began walking. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

He caught up to me and grabbed my wrist so I stopped walking. “Hey you were the one that started something in the first place.”

“Oh, contraire,” I said, mocking him from his words last night. “You’re the one that’s been harassing me for weeks!”

His black eyes bore through my own, but I didn’t look away. “Don’t flatter yourself, that wasn’t starting anything.”

“And when you insisted on taking me to the prom?”  
His face grew closer and he was giving that wolfish smirk. Somehow, now, it had a different affect on me. “Just having a little fun.”

“So, fine, I almost started something.”

“Why do I get the feeling you don’t finish what you start?” he said sarcastically.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm whatever nerves there were inside me. “I don’t want to finish what I started.”

“So you admit that you started something?”

I groaned, getting frustrated. “Alright, fine. We’ll just go into my house, have wild, crazy sex and be done with it. Does that work for you?”

Damon’s smirk got even more arrogant. “Fine by me.”

I tried shoving him away but he barely budged. “You’re disgusting!”

“Oh, so, why don’t we just go on a few dates, wait for the, let’s see, third one, I think, for me to kiss you ever so sweetly and leave like a good old gentleman; go on even more dates until we’re just so sweetly in love with each other that we can’t stand it and don’t even touch each other in any wrong way until we’re happily married. Is that what you want?”

I slapped him. I wasn’t sure how I did, but I did. And I wasn’t afraid of his reaction.

Damon’s jaw clenched and he stared at me, with some sort of amusement in his eyes. “Okay, I might’ve had that one coming.”

“Ya think?” I said calmly.

“Don’t push your luck sweetheart.”

I sighed. “What do you want, Damon?”

“I want to know what you’re going to do about last night. Or, rather, earlier this morning. Are you going to finish it or just have me ‘harass you’ forever?”

“So you’re gonna black mail me into eventually having sex with you, is that it?” My temper was wearing thin.

Damon pretended to think. “Mmm…yeah, pretty much.”

I glared at him. A part of me wanted to just get it over with; it wasn’t like Damon was the ugliest guy ever or anything. Another part wanted to be smug and wait it out. “I’ll think about it.”

“Think about what exactly?”

“About whether or not I’m going to let you harass me forever.”

Damon smirked. “I think we both know the answer to that already.”

I smiled smugly. “I think you might be surprised.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, bookmark, and/or subscribe as always!!


	13. The Salvatore and Ashwern Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth starts to realize that she likes Damon a little more than she thought she would. Jk, or am I? Damon and Elizabeth continue their little banter, but then Damon does something unexpected. What will it be? Flashback time, there is a little flashback into Lizzy's past. What will it reveal? Read to find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My school had shut down AO3 for a period of time. I had to use the anonymous view to even get to this site. But now, I'm back and ready to play. I hope that you guys like this chapter as well as the next one.

Monday surprised me. A lot of random people came up to me, talking about the gig at the Pandemonium, saying things like, “O.M.G, you totally rocked” or “Will you be staying with F.I.R.E?” and “When’s your next gig?” and one, shocking, “We totally want your autograph now for when you get famous!” And I wasn’t modest enough to be smug at this.

When everyone had stopped going up to me, I was only a little relieved. It was pretty neat, I’ve got to say, to have ‘fans.’ Oh, but then there were the times where I’d spot Damon just staring at me, all knowing like. I’ve got to tell you, I kind of, sort of, really wanted to take him into the empty gym and get everything over with. Well, maybe I wanted to do it other than just wanting to get over with his blackmailing, not that I would ever tell anyone.

Great, the one girl who was immune to his charm just got struck. I could hear people now, telling their friends, “Tell everyone the only girl who has ever resisted Damon Salvatore has given in! All hope in the world is lost!”

This sucked.

Whatever, I was able to study my biology notes while walking to my class. Mrs. Sanders promised a big test today, one I didn’t study for. Lily was talking to me, saying how she would finally pass a test and I wouldn’t. Wow, the world really was going to change just by newfound munity to Damon Salvatore. Damn him.

“Liz, watch---”

Lily’s warning was a bit late. I collided with someone else, my book and biology papers going everywhere. “Ah, shit,” I mumbled. I looked up to apologize when surprise, surprise, it was Damon. I was going to tell him to get the hell out of my way, to tell him to stop following me all the time. But last night’s conversation floated back into my mind, with more meaning than I had accepted. I felt like I should zip my hoodie or something.

Damon smirked before bending down to collect my flyway papers. “You sure are clumsy these days.”

I wanted to glower at him. Instead I bent down to help with my papers. “Maybe,” I moved my head to look at him, but he surprised me by giving my lips a soft kiss. I stared at him and he smirked, handing me my biology papers. I didn’t exactly know what to say so, mutely, I took my papers and watched him leave. It was so quiet, I almost thought I was just tuning all the other noises out.

But then I looked up. A small crowd had stopped what they were doing and were staring at me, some giggling whispers into each others’ ears. Even Lily was speechless. I was going to kill Damon.

I got up, glaring at everyone to hide my blush, and started to biology proudly. Well, at least as proudly as I could muster, anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

After biology, word had gotten to Greta and before I knew it, she and Lily were dragging me to the restroom.

Two girls were fixing their makeup. “Out,” Greta ordered.

“You can’t tell us what to do,” one of them snorted.

“Get out,” I said, my voice angry and frustrated.

The one girl had a smug look on her face and I was guessing she was going to say something nasty, but her friend grabbed her arm and muttered, “Let’s go.” On their way out, I heard the other girl say, “That’s Damon Salvatore’s girlfriend! We want to be on good terms with her, duh!”

I felt like bashing my head on the wall.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Greta exploded.

“Tell you what?” I asked tiredly, rubbing my forehead.

“That something did happen with you and Salvatore Saturday night.”

“Actually, it was Sunday morning,” I corrected, remembering Damon’s words.

“Whatever! Same day! What happened, Liz?”

Lily bit her lip nervously, or even anxiously.

I sighed. “We danced---”

“You told us that already!” Lily whined.

“Shh,” Greta scolded her. She looked at me to continue. I blew the hair out of my face in frustration. “Then we were kinda talking, being stupid, and….” I closed my eyes tight in a grimace, heat flooding to my cheeks. “We started making out behind the building.”

Lily gasped and giggled while Greta did a ‘uh-huh.’ “I knew something like that had to have happened,” she said.  
“So why did you ask?” I was almost glaring at her, madder at myself, though.

“Because, Liz, I wanted you to tell me. Not some random girl squealing that Salvatore had a new girlfriend.”

My fists clenched. “I’m not his girlfriend.”

“Not yet,” Lily giggled.

“Ugh! Let’s just eat lunch, okay?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The cafeteria was abuzz with the new ‘Salvatore and Ashwern Scandal.’ I tried my best to ignore them, so did Lily. I was proud of her for not engaging into the new rumour. Only this one was more accurate. Damon knew how to play, even if it was dirty. Kissing me in front of everyone so they would say we were together, therefore it wouldn’t be a secret if we were to ‘get together.’ So, so low. And yet so admiringly crafty.

I glanced at where he stood, leaning against the wall with a sly smirk on his face. He caught me staring at him and smirked wider. I looked away. There were whispers from the girls behind me, who had been watching my every move, along with Damon’s.

“She’s just being rebellious,” I heard one of them saying. “She’s only going out with him to piss her dad off. I mean, I would too if my dad were the principle.”

Oh, the hell with it. “Hold this?” I asked Lily, handing her my food tray.

“Yeah, sure, but where---”

“Later,” I said, walking away. Heads turned to watch me, but I ignored them. I was going to be done with this bologna. Tomorrow’s latest scandal would be even better, one I could cope with.

‘Salvatore and Ashwern Break It Off.’ Now that was music to my ears.

I marched right up to Damon and grabbed his arm. “C’mon.”

He followed, still smirking. Once we were in the abandoned hallway, he said, “Really, in a school? Aren’t you naughty.”

I glared at him. “I just want this over with.”

“Can’t take the publicity?”

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the gym. “No. Shut up,” Without any other words, I grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and kissed him. Damon grabbed my waist and lifted my shirt over my head. I removed his jacket with somewhat shaky hands.

Oh, come one, Liz, I thought. It’s not like you’re doing this with the most hideous guy in the world. He’s absolutely gorgeous, and every girl in the state wants him. They’d kill to be in your position.

But that’s the thing. Even seeing his muscular bare chest, still, and making out with him, I still wasn’t like the other girls.

You used to be, the voice in the back of my head was saying.

Flashback-

Andrew Huygens was the Hottest guy in the tenth grade. Every girl wanted him. And I had him. We went to Karen Bailey’s party Saturday night and got really drunk. I did, anyway, and that was enough for Jeremy.

We were in one of the upstairs bedrooms, making out on the bed.

I giggled like a foolish girl. “Oh my god, Drew, you barely give me any air to breathe.”

He chuckled, an animal-like glint in his amber eyes. “I thought you liked that?”

I smiled. “I do.” But in my head, I was still only fifteen, even if my birthday was only a few months away, and Andrew was still two and a half years older than me. I wasn’t really ready to have sex. And I wanted to tell Andrew that, but I knew he’d probably break up with me and I’d be the laughing stock of the school. We lived in New York at the time, so everyone was very ‘big’ news.

“Hey, Drew,” I said catching my breathe a little.

“What?” he said while kissing my neck.

“Drew, I love you,” I wasn’t even sure of it until I said so. But now that I had, I knew I did. And if this were really happening, it was important he knew how I felt.

He chuckled. “Sure, kid.”

Silent tears fell from the sides of my face. His ‘sure kid’ sure felt like a ‘whatever, jus shut up’ to me. But did that make me stop him?

No.

Now-

I pushed Damon away. “I can’t do this,” I said breathlessly. Before he could say anything else, I threw on my shirt and ran out of the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always...comment, like, bookmark, and/or subscribe. Thank you to everyone that has put up with me and read the story. Thank you to Wehahein for commenting on the story and giving me helpful feedback, I appreciate it. I am still going to do two chapters a week, unless you lovelies say otherwise.


	14. Awkward Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon is in this chapter just a little bit. Elizabeth's past starts catching up with her. Elena and Elizabeth decide to become freinds. Stefan warns Elizabeth about someone. Elizabeth admits something that she hates to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't update on Thursday like I normally do, but I was busy have to pack for Spring Break and deal with homework. Also, I won't be updating for a while as I will be on vacation until Thursday or Friday. Hope you lovlies enjoy this.

I pulled Damon away. “I can’t do this,” I said breathlessly. Before he could say anything else, I threw on my shirt and ran out of the gym.

Two days had passed since I almost made the biggest mistake of my life. Okay, not the biggest, I had done a lot worse things in my life, but that would have definitely been one of them. Lily asked me what happened---after school, I went directly home after running from the gym---and I said nothing, which was almost true. Something happened, but not as bad as it could have been. I was playing hooky today and I even got my dad to believe that I was sick. In some ways, I guess I was. But I’d have to go back to school tomorrow---and band practice---and face Salvatore. Ugh, someone shoot me.

My pocket started vibrating from my cell phone. I glanced at the number. What the….How would he….I opened the phone and put it to my ear without saying anything.

“Hello, Elizabeth,” came that oh-so-familiar voice. “I know you’re there, I can hear you breathing.”

It took me a while to actually use my vocal chords, and even then my voice was shaky and hoarse. “What do you want?”

“You sick, darlin’?” he tsk, tsked. “That won’t do. Guess we’ll have to play some other time.”

“What do you want?” I nearly screamed.

“I want you, babe. Just you. Call you back when you’re feeling up for the game, doll.”

“Wait---” But he had already hung up. Angrily, I threw my cell phone at the wall, watching it shatter. That felt good, so I took a random figurine---a glass goose---from my desk and threw that, along with three other breakable items. I sunk to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Why? Why did he have to come back? Why did he have to call and mess with my head? It was only a matter of time before he’d start making me scared to even leave the house. I would not let him do that again.

“Rachel! Rachel what’s going on?!” I heard my father’s footsteps running towards my door. He must have come home early to make sure I was okay. “Rachel, I heard screaming and glass---Rachel, honey, oh my God, what’s wrong? What’s wrong?” my father crouched down and wrapped his arms around my shaking body. I didn’t bother to stop crying. He rubbed my arms, as if to get me warm. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, it’s okay….” He put both of his freezing hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look at him. He looked distorted through my tears, but I could see how worried he was. “Rachel---Elizabeth---what’s wrong, honey? What happened?”  
I glanced at my broken cell phone. “He called me….” I managed to through sobs.

“Who called you, honey? The Salvatore boy?”

I shook my head. “D-D-Drew….” It was all I could say before coming on with a new fit of sobs.

My father took me into his embrace again, his arms a hard grip around me. “I have to call the police.”

“They can’t do anything!” I yelled. “It’s only been a year and a-a-a h-half! Four y-years he-he was s’posed to-oo stay….”

“No, I don’t buy that,” he said, his voice strained. “They can’t just let him out after what he did….”

I couldn’t reply to this. Instead, I stayed in my father’s embrace like I was a four year old who had just woken up from a nightmare. I wasn’t a four year old, but I had woken up from a nightmare.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I never told Greta or Lily about last night; I couldn’t. I just went to band practice---my dad letting me skip school---with a gloomy atmosphere and a watchful eye.

“So,” Abby said to me while tuning her guitar---she’d broken a string. “Are you and that guy at the Pandemonium together or what?”

I adjusted my mic stand. “Damon?”

“Yeah. And don’t say you’re just friends. I saw you two, looking at each other the way you were.”

“Not even friends! I hate him!” Even though I hated him less than I had before, as much I hated to admit it. “But….that being said, I….don’t really know. It’s….complicated….” Oh boy, was it.

“Isn’t it always,” she clucked and sighed. “You looked cute together, though. Kind of like a match made in heaven.”

Before I had time to respond to that, Ashley smiled at Abby. “Kinda like us, huh, babe?” she said with a wink.

Abby tried to frown but her grin broke through. “You’re such an idiot, Ashley.”

She shrugged. “I know. But hey none of this mushy talk, what’re we playing today?”

“I’ve got the playlist right here,” Abby said, waving a few lyric papers. She read them aloud. “Bring Me To Life, Going Under, Careless Whisper---the Seether version, Ordinary World---the Red version, and What’ve You Done Now.”

“So, two Evanescence songs, Seether, Red, and Within Temptation….No David Bowie?” Ashley winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. “We can’t have a bunch of David Bowie songs.”

“Why not? We have a bunch of Evanescence,” Ethan pointed out.

“Look, you guys asked me to pick a playlist,” Abby said. “I did.”

“And you made a great one,” Ashley flirted. “Next time, you get to pick, Liz.”

“Me? Why me?”

“Why not?” Benjamin giggled.

“I….oh, fine. How many songs?” Maybe making a playlist would get my mind off other people….

“At least six,” Abby said.

“By next Thursday?”

“Yup. Oh, and make ‘um really good,” Ethan said. “I’m trying to get us a gig at this new place called Edie’s. It’s a bar that likes rocking music.”

“Awesome!” We all screamed.

“Ethan, you’re amazing!” Benjamin yelled.

“Yeah, we love you!” Abby laughed.

“Yeah, I know,” he said with faux arrogance.

I laughed. Man, this band was too cool. I was so glad Lily made me be the lead singer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My dad had been over generous Wednesday and Thursday, but it was time for me to face the drama of school. By now, the ‘Salvatore and Ashwern Scandal’ had died down, but it was still definitely talked about. I was so close to paying some punk to pants a popular prep. That would delay the Salvatore talk for a while.

Lily linked arms with me. “So…where’ve you been? You weren’t really sick, were you?”  
I sighed. “Yes, I was really sick, Lily.”

“With what?” Greta asked, she and Isabelle joining us.

I shrugged. “The usual, nothing serious.”

“Love sickness,” Lily sang.

“If you say that one more time, I am going to flush your head down the toilet,” I growled.

“K…touchy. You sure you aren’t, you know….” She lowered her voice. “On your period?”

“What a pleasant thing to say with a bunch of people walking by,” I waved in the direction of all the people. “And no, I’m not.”

“Well, you sure are moody.”

I leaned against Greta’s shoulder. “Greta, make her shut up!” I whined.

“Lily.”

“Sorry, sorry.” She gasped, hiding a giggle. “Heads up, Salvatore, eight o’clock.”

My head snapped up, looking around wildly. Then I spotted Stefan and Elena by their lockers. It had just occurred to me that I had talked to them only once and they actually seemed like cool people. I marched over to them, ignoring Lily’s whispered. “Elizabeth!”

I smiled at them. “Hey.”

Stefan glanced at me and frowned before turning back to his oh-so-amazing book. What a jerk.

Elena rolled her blue eyes. “Ignore him. He’s just moody today.”

“Ditto,” I said. Deciding to test Stefan’s humour, I whispered to him, “That time of the month?”

He stared at me as though I had two heads. Well, I could see who got the humour in that family.

Elena, however, giggled. She elbowed Stefan’s side playfully. “She’s just kidding.”

He mumbled something and turned back to his book.

Okay….“So, Elena, maybe we could hang out some time. I mean….I know we weren’t exactly on the best of terms when we first talked, but….” I shrugged. “Maybe we could be friends.”

Elena smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Cool,” I was actually pretty happy Elena and I were trying to be friends. Anything I ever heard about her was nice.

The bell rang. Elena kept her smile. “See you at lunch?”

I nodded. “Sure.”

“Great. C’mon, Stefan, we’re gonna be late,” she giggled.

Stefan closed his book and started following Elena. “Um, hey,” I said awkwardly. “I never got to thank you for getting me out of an….awkward situation….”

Stefan’s eyes narrowed a bit. “Not that it would do much good. You’re pretty much good at getting yourself back into ‘awkward situations.’”

“Excuse me?” I said, completely miffed.

“You shouldn’t be fooling around with Damon.”

“I’m not. And, besides, since when did it become your business?”

Stefan looked at me seriously. “Be careful.”

I watched him walk away, glaring at his back. Okay, the most I could get from Damon was that he was a womanizer. It wasn’t like I hadn’t been around that block of guys. Okay, and maybe he had a bad temper sometimes, but what was the double warning from the oh-so-in-love-duo?

I turned to go back into class. The hallway was empty. Great, just great. I started to run for my class when I heard a familiar voice call, “Elizabeth!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment, kudos, bookmark, and/or subscribe. Please let me know what you guys think of the story and what you lovlies think will happen next. Your feedback helps me out a lot.


	15. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Elizabeth falls for Damon's charm (finally). They have an eventful outing. Enjoy!!

I turned around, the hair on my neck rising. “What?”

“What? Seriously, what is all you have to say to me after we almost---”

“Yes,” I said, saving myself the embarrassment of having him say what almost happened Monday evening. “Okay, what is all I have to say to you. Now what do you want?”

Damon folded his arms over his chest. “I come to collect.”

I rolled my eyes and started walking away---toward the exit. I had no tolerance for socializing in school lately. Today was no different. “Well, collect later. Or better yet never!”

Damon followed me. “Very sassy for someone who hasn’t showed her face in days.”

“I’ve been sick,” I said through clenched teeth.

“Uh-huh. That’s what every woman says after a day in the gym with me. Well, not always the gym but---”

“Hey,” I spun around, fists clenched. “Why don’t you take your arrogance to some other girl, ‘k? You aren’t gettin’ any from me.” With that, I started back to my direction.

Damon chuckled, still following me. “You think too much.”

“You don’t think enough,” I mumbled.

He heard that and laughed. “You have got some cheek. Hey,” he grabbed my arm, forcing me to face him. “We’d be a great couple.”

I raised a brow. “I thought you were against long-term relationships?”

“Oh,” he said with mock disappointment. “Yeah….Forgot. Oh, well, the thought was fun while it lasted.”

“You’re a dick,” I said, trying to turn away.

Damon pulled me back. “Why do you care so much?”

“I don’t.”

He laughed. “Sure you do.”

“I do---”  
He waved me off. “Sure, whatever you say. Anyway, moving on.”

I glared at him.

Damon gave me a dazzling smirk. “You know, you look really cute when you’re mad at me.”

“Hasn’t anyone ever been mad at you before?”

“Plenty people have been mad at me,” he said with a bitter laugh. “I don’t think any girl has been mad at me for as long as you have.”

“Well, ain’t that special.”

“Your resistance for my charm won’t last that much longer, you know.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And how do you figure?”

“I always know.”

“Oh, so women do resist you?”

“I never said that.”

“You implied it,” I said.

He sighed, still grinning. “Only you, my dear. Well, and….” he cleared his throat. “But that was barely even called resisting and there was another man involved.”

I fluttered my eyelashes like I was infatuated with him. “Isn’t there always?”

“Hmm,” he smiled crookedly.

“Alright, well….you finished with me?”

“You know when I’ll be finished with you.”

“You’re disgusting.”

He shrugged. “Whatever you like.”

I actually smirked at this. He wasn’t being disgusting or insulting; he was flirting and wasn’t watching what he said, like he normally did. Well, I watched what he said when he was trying to win me over, anyway.

“What’s the smile for?”

“I gotta go,” I said, trying to hide my mouth. “Let go?”

He did. “See you soon?”

I started walking backwards so I could still see his expression. “Mmm….maybe. You can pick me up at seven.”

“What am I picking you up for?”

“It’s a date!” I called, before running the rest of the way to the door and fled to my car, grinning like an idiot. Well, if I learned one thing today it was that Damon was right about everything. My resistance for him wouldn’t last much longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

“You’re going on a what with who?” Lily screamed.

I pulled the phone away from my ear. “Okay, that’s it, I’m putting you guys on speaker phone.” I had Greta on three way calling.

“When did you decide this?” Greta asked.

“I examined a pink camisole. “Oh, before I left school.”

“By the way, you gotta stop doing that,” Lily said. “Your dad’s gonna get pissed.”

I threw the camisole in a random direction and took out a V-neck red t-shirt. “My dad understands.” Of course, I was leading her to believe Andrew was the guy I was ‘hiding’ from. Which was true, but not why I left today. There’s a point when you just don’t care anymore.

“Yeah, whatever, anyway,” Lily said. “What’re you wearing?”

“Hence the phone call. I was thinking---”

“What do you have in your hand right now?”

“A red V-neck t-shirt,” I said.

“Good, good. Wear something dark. Damon seems like he’d like that. Okay, so that, um….do you still have that tight leather jacket your dad bought you?”  
“Yeah, but---”

“Wear that and dark jeans. Not super flared, but not skinny jeans either.”

I sighed. “Okay.”

“Wear that big heart pendant necklace, too!”

I bit my lip. “Lily….”

“What?! It’d look great!”

“I can’t wear that.”

“Why not?”

Because my mom gave it to me, I wanted to say. But that would start up a whole new conversation. “Never mind. I’ll….I’ll wear it. Shoe advice?”

“Black boots!”

“Then I’m wearing skinny jeans.”

“Fine. Wear dark makeup.”

“Too dark,” Greta intervened. “It makes her look sleazy and easy. Wear darkish eye makeup but clear gloss for your lips.”

“K,” I said. “Alright, thanks guys I’m gonna let you go.”

“Wait, hair?”

“Flat ironed and down. Simple.”

“But---”

Greta interrupted Lily. “Simple hair is good. Hope it goes well.”

“Yeah, me too,” Lily said. Give us every detail. I mean it.”

I laughed. “It’s a deal. Talk to you guys later.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

I opened my door, a triumphant grin on my face. I couldn’t help it. Damon had on dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and his leather jacket. The usual. Oh well, if I were being honest, he still looked gorgeous.  
He raised a brow. “Am I taking you somewhere fancy?”

I put my hands on my hips. “I do not look fancy!”

He shrugged. “Next time, then. I’m curious as to what your ‘fancy look’ is.”

Next time….I ignored the flutters in my stomach. “So, let’s go….”

He held out his arm. I gave him a doubtful smirk, but took his arm anyway. “So, where am I taking you, anyway?” he said.

I shrugged. “Anywhere.”

He smirked mischievously.

“With people,” I clarified.

“You ruin my fun.”

“Next time,” I said with a wink.

He smirked at me and opened the door of his Ferrari. This was it; my defining moment. I could turn around now and forget about dating Damon Salvatore or just do it. Do what I wanted or what everyone expected….


	16. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Elizabeth go on a date (finally). Damon gets protective over Elizabeth. Elizabeth ends up getting buzzed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy with school. But I'm back in black (For all you Supernatural fans). Hope you guys enjoy this and the next two chapters.

“So, what’re we doing?” I asked.

Damon gave me a devilish grin. “There’s this nightclub I’d like to introduce you to. Have you ever heard of Forsaken Soul?”

“Yes!” I tried containing my excited squeal. “I just bought their album, Crystal Death. Jackson Wilder is so….” Well, I was going to say hot but since I was on a date, I figured it was a little inappropriate. “He has an amazing voice,” I decided.

Damon had a secret smile. Okay, so sometimes I was a bad liar. But he didn’t say anything about me thinking the lead singer to a band was hot. “They’re performing at the nightclub.”

“You’re kidding?!” This time I did squeal. I could have totally hugged Damon right then. “That’s amazing!!!! When do we get there?”

“Actually,” Damon made a right turn. “We’re here.” He parked in front of a building that had several neon lights outside of it.

“Wow,” I unbuckled my seatbelt. Before I could touch the handle, Damon was outside and holding the door open for me.

“I’m still a gentleman about a few things, you know,” he said after reading my shocked expression.

“Hmm,” was all I managed out.

We walked toward the building in silence. I could feel the vibrations of the music pounding away inside on the ground. When we went inside, Forsaken Soul was jamming on a guitar solo and I started shaking like a kid on Christmas day.

“Damon, oh my God!” I screamed above the music.

He chuckled. “Yeah, I figured you’d be like this.”

I turned to him, my eyes sparkling with excitement. “How did you know?”

He raised a brow. “What am I knowing?”

“How did you know this was my favourite band?”

“It isn’t.”

“Huh?”  
“Yeah, you’re favourite band is Seether.”

“How’d you---”

“And you’re also a hard core Bowie fan.”

I blinked. “Wait a minute….did you see my t-shirt?”

Damon laughed. He had an amazing laugh when he wasn’t putting on a show. “Oh, God, there’s a shirt?” He laughed again. “I’m not stupid, Liz. I asked Lily.”

My mouth dropped. “You. Asked. Lily. For date. Advice?”

“Not date advice! Whether or not you like Forsaken Soul.”

I smiled and kissed his cheek. “Well, I love it!”

He smirked. “I can tell.”

It wasn’t entirely fair, actually. He was totally taking advantage of my enthusiasm for being at a Forsaken Soul concert. Right then, though, I really could care less.

I smiled brightly at the lead singer and electric guitarist. Jackson Wilder. His hair---normally the same, shaggy style but always a quantity of colours---was jet black and in his crystal blue eyes. The entire band was gorgeous, but none compared to Jackson Wilder. Wow, I’m a bad dater. I’m scanning on another guy on my first date. Sorry, Damon. But I had had eyes for Jackson for a while now.

I laughed and gave Damon an apologetic smile. He rolled his eyes and led me toward the bar. “What do you want to drink?”

I remembered the last time I had a drink---it had gotten me here, on a date with Damon, the very person I hated the most. What would happen this time, I wondered? But, then again, I had had a lot of drinks….But then there was the embarrassment of a fruity girl drink. Martini, margarita, apple martini….Or maybe I should stay legal today….Ugh, I hate dates!

I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. “Screw driver.”

Damon smirked and turned to the bartender. “A screw driver for the lady and a scotch.”

I looked over my shoulder to see a guy staring at me.

The bartender went over to the man, talked for a split second, then came back with our drinks.

Damon handed me my drink. “At one point we’re taking a shot.”

“Agreed,” I said, clicking my glass to his. I took a good sip of my drink. Hmm….tasted different than the last time I’d had one---of course, I’m only seventeen, but I have had a lot of experience with alcohol, not that I’m proud of that,

Damon laughed just before expertly taking a good swig of his scotch. Dog blast him.

“You know, I never really understood that expression….” I said.

Damon cocked his head. “What expression?”

I gulped down more of my drink. Wow, it was a little more tequila than orange juice….“Dog blast it.” I hiccupped.

“Funny you mention that, I was just thinking the same thing….” Damon said thoughtfully.

I giggled, already feeling ditzy. “Really?”

He gave me a sly grin. I laughed.

The background noise---Forsaken Soul playing, people laughing, glasses clicking, shoes tapping---began fading into a quiet echo after my fourth shot of tequila.

“Oh!” I exclaimed. “I *hiccup* heart this *hiccup* song!” Damon gave me a confused look as I finished the rest of my drink. Wow, what a buzz!

The guy who’d been staring at me was suddenly at my side, taking no notice of Damon, who was glaring at him suspiciously. “Hey, babe, what’s your name?”

I hiccupped. “Rachel.”

The guy nodded. “You look like a Rachel. Another drink for the lady,” he said to the bartender.

“Oh, no, I don’t *hiccup* think I should….”

The guy handed me the drink. “No, no, I insist.”

I smiled brightly. “Well…” I finished almost the entire thing.

Damon snatched the glass from my hand unexpectedly. “Hey!” I whined. He sniffed the cup, glared at it. He stood and walked over to the guy next to me. “You son of a bitch!”

“Hey, man, I---”  
“You spiked her drink!” Damon yelled throwing the glass on the floor.

I stared at the broken glass. Spiked my drink? But why….? I felt my head and groaned.

The guy next to me smirked. “You’re out of your mind---”

“No, you’re out of your mind, you little shit! Do you have any---”

“Damon,” I jumped out of my seat and grabbed his arm. “C’mon, he’s not worth it.” I giggled. Why did I giggle? But it was so funny! Damon’s face, him protective of me….

He rolled his eyes. “I’m getting you out of here.”

“See you, babe,” the guy said.

“Oh, shut. Up!” Damon said before punching the guy’s jaw. The guy lay unconscious on the floor. I started laughing. Damon picked me up and brought me outside, his grip on me tight.

Oh, but we were away from the music. Or did they just change the song?

“Play another song!” I yelled. I looked at Damon like a sad puppy dog. “Why did they stop?”

“Because we’re outside, babe,” he said, the corners of his mouth up in a smile.

I poked his cheek. “You’re laughing at---” I let out a very unladylike belch. “---me.”

He shook his head. “I’m not laughing at you.”

I felt myself being handled inside a car. “Why did they decide to call the colour blue, blue? Why not purple for blue?” I asked Damon after he got in the driver’s seat.

“Because then it’d be purple, not blue,” he said, backing up.

“Ohhhhh….”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Damon,” I groaned.

He was carrying me up my front porch steps, with no effort at all. “Yeah?”

“I gotta---” before I could finish, I puked. If that wasn’t bad enough, I puked all over Damon’s shirt. “I’m so---” I turned my head when I puked this time.

Damon set me down gently, moving the hair out of my face. “I should have murdered that guy.”

“I didn’t want you to,” I said hoarsely.

Damon’s jaw clenched. “I wouldn’t have listened to you.”

I leaned against the wall. “I guess I’m not listen-able, am I?”

“No, you’re listen-able, I’m just….I was too mad to listen,” he said with an anger I had never heard from him. Not since I mentioned Elena and him being together.

Well, at least I was safe from him kissing me. I got up, with Damon’s help, and started unlocking the front door. “Well, sorry for the crappy date.”

“I was the one who brought you there, don’t worry about it.”

Gosh, he was being sweet right now. I opened the door. “C’mon in, I’ll find a shirt you can use.”

Damon smirked, glancing at his soiled t-shirt. “I could use that,” he chuckled, stepping inside.

“It’ll just be a minute,” I said leaving Damon in the hallway while I walked to my dad’s room. Mom had probably left a shirt---she had left a lot of other things, after all. Namely, me. Ugh, No pity parties now, not while Damon was just down the hall. I searched through the drawers and found a plain white t-shirt that looked about Damon’s size. Mom was a slim-fit woman, after all. The playboy model she left us for thought so, anyway.

Before I gave him the shirt, though, I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with mouth water and changed into ash rose sweatpants and a plain grey t-shirt.

“Here,” I said, tossing the shirt to Damon. “My dad’s on a parent-principle conference so he won’t even notice the shirt is missing.”

Damon examined the shirt. “This is your dad’s shirt?”

“No, of course not.”

He nodded leaving it at that. He shrugged off his leather jacket.

“Here,” I reached for the jacket and he handed it to me gingerly. How in the world was I going to clean this thing? When I looked back up, Damon had taken his dirty shirt off. Wow, he had a great chest….I couldn’t stop staring….

He smirked. “Like what you see?”  
I looked away, blushing. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I get that a lot.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Any idea of how I can clean this thing?” I held up his jacket.

He shrugged, putting the white t-shirt on. Damn, if he’d just waited….What am I thinking?! “I’ve never had to clean vomit on a leather jacket before.”

“And you’d thought you’d seen it all,” I laughed, walking into the laundry room. “Well,” I sighed. “I’ll worry about it in the morning. Right now my head is spinning.”

“Come sit down,” Damon said. “You watch movies, right?”

I nodded, setting the leather jacket on the washing machine.

“What do you feel like watching, then?”

“You watch movies?” I said, sitting on the couch.

He stared at me like I was from outer space. “Yeah….”

I smiled. “Put on Johnny Dangerously.”

He nodded. “Good movie. Michael Keaton is a great foreign gangster in that.”

I laughed softly. “I love Maroni, he is awesome.”

Damon put in the movie and sat next to me. “I haven’t seen this movie since it was in theatres.”

I laughed. “In 1984? Really, Damon. You’re funny, but you’re full of bullshit.”

Damon gave me a sly grin. “Just a joke, ‘k? Don’t get all technical on me.”

For the next few minutes we quoted Johnny Dangerously, but eventually, I dozed off, my head resting on Damon’s shoulder. I don’t know how long I was asleep for, but when I woke up, my father had just walked in.

“What the hell is this?” he yelled.

I picked my head up. My head was still spinning. “Hi, Dad.”

“Hi. Now what is he doing here and just what were you doing?”

“Relax, Dad, we were watching a movie and I fell asleep.”

“It’s almost eleven o’clock. You need to go home, now.”

“Yes, sir,” Damon said, getting up slowly.

I got up, too, following him on the porch. “Hey, despite the whole spiking of my drink, it was fun tonight.”

“Uh-huh. The last part was,” Damon said.

I shifted my feet. “See you tomorrow, I guess….”

Damon leaned in and kissed my cheek. “Tomorrow.”

I sighed, leaning against the wall, watching him drive away. Tomorrow….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always read, comment, kudos, and/or subscribe!! Comments are always helpful and needed in order to help writers improve their work!!


	17. No New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Elizabeth go on another date. Elizabeth admits something she thought that she never would before. Elizabeth is continuing to have nightmares about the one person she is scared of the most. Elizabeth does something that she never thought she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't update this chapter yesterday, but I was busy doing homework and studying for two major tests.

I was on my laptop, trying to decide what to pick for F.I.R.E’s playlist. So far I had ‘I Hate Everything About You’ ‘Are You Ready’ by Three Days Grace, and ‘I Won’t Tell You’ by Lacuna Coil. I needed at least three more. It was midnight and deathly quiet. I couldn’t sleep. My dad had since gone to bed, after a very long lecture of how I shouldn’t be home alone with a boy. A few years too late, Dad.

“Elizabeth.”

I spun around. My heart stopped and my blood ran cold. I stared at the half shadowed figure standing before me. I couldn’t even speak.

He smirked. “Cat got your tongue?”

I would have glared at him, but I was frozen in place.

He stepped closer. “I really can’t blame you. After all,” he leaned over me, lips by my ear as he murmured, “I am going to kill you.”

I gasped.

“NO!!” I jolted upright. Sweat was pouring down my face and my breathing was laboured. It had been a long time since I’d dreamt about Andrew. Now that he’d called twice, I was even more apprehensive.

“Elizabeth! Time to get ready for school!” my dad shouted.

I sighed, taking a few minutes to regroup myself before I got dressed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

I had already gotten done with my second class and there was still no sign of Damon. Greta said I was paranoid, which I was but not about Damon. I told them about the date, and Lily said something sappy like….“Oh, how romantic!” Well, if hurling on a guy was romantic these days that was pretty pathetic.

“So, are you guys like….boyfriend and girlfriend now?” Lily said innocently.

“No!” I snapped, though the thought sent butterflies in my stomach.

“You should go see New Moon tonight. There’s a showing at eight,” Lily said. “I heard it’s very romantic,” she winked.

I rolled my eyes. “I am not going to see a dumb vampire---”

“Werewolf, too,” Lily corrected.  
“Whatever. I’m not gonna go see that with Damon. He’ll think the entire thing is stupid, which it is, but I doubt he’s into vampires.”

Lily shrugged.

“You like him, though, huh?” Greta whispered.

I tried not to blush. The last time I liked a guy….well, loved, actually….it got me in a world full of hell. Greta and Lily and my dad were the only ones that knew about Andrew and I. My dad knew how long it took me to recover; we had to move because of it. I was surprised he was letting me date Damon at all, or that my friends were encouraging it.

“We’re not gonna boss you around,” Greta said, reading my mind. “You dated who you wanted, and you haven’t even looked at a guy since….”

I nodded, wanting to leave it at that. “Yeah….I’m being careful.” Actually, I wasn’t at all careful last night, I shouldn’t have drunk anything. Shit happens, but I wouldn’t make that mistake again.

Greta and Lily nodded. “We know.” Lily grinned. “Speaking of Salvatore….”

I turned around and saw Damon smirking at me from across the hall, leaning against the lockers. I smiled back, rolling my eyes.

“I’ll be right back,” I mumbled. Lily giggled and I ignored her and walked over to Damon. “Hi.”

He stood up straight. “Hey.”

“Um….I got your leather jacket cleaned….”

Damon laughed. “Well, that’s a relief. I can wear it tonight, then.” When I quirked a brow, he stated, “Oh, you’re not out of the date yet.” Hmm, I seem to recall that I was the one who issued the date, but whatever. “I’m taking you wherever you want to go that involves people without alcohol.”

I had no idea what to do. Lily’s suggestion ran in my mind and before I could think it over, I blurted, “We could go see New Moon. My friend said it was pretty good….”

The corners of Damon’s mouth lifted in amusement. “If that’s what you want, I would gladly take you to see New Moon.”

Ugh, I can’t believe I’m going to see New Moon. “There should be one playing at eight….Is that okay?”

“Pick you up a quarter ‘till?”  
I nodded. The bell rang and we went our separate ways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

I had gotten my outfit together by myself this time. I was proud. I had a black shaggy vest, a black tank with a grey bow on it, dark skinny jeans, black converse, and a red faded hoodie. For makeup, pretty dark with pinkish lipstick. Casual, but dressed up enough. I mean I hated to get dressed up for a vampire movie. The entire concept was awful.

Bella, show some ‘omg’ quality. How would anyone guess that another person was a vampire? And she wasn’t freaked out at all? What the hell is wrong with her? If I found out the guy I liked was a vampire I would freak out.

Edward’s what, 117 years old? Dirty old man!

Jacob, pretty hot, I gotta say. Only reason I would see the movie, actually.

My cutting of Twilight was interrupted by the doorbell. I ran to the door before my dad could. “Going to the movies, be back around ten!” I called. I opened the door, breathless. “Hi.”

Damon took in my appearance and smirked. “Hey.”

I tried not to blush. “Alright, let’s go.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

We were seated in the middle row. The trailers were pretty dumpy. Daybreakers looked retarded, sorry Ethan Hawks nothing against you; I just hate all the obsession with vampires, that Kristen Bell movie looked okay, Letters to Juliet looked cliché and predictable….Even the previews were ‘bleh.’ That really said something about the movie.

I think right about when Bella is having her dream in the beginning and Edward steps out sparkling was when Damon started his rants. “What the hell was wrong with vampires burning in the sunlight? Now they have to sparkle? Oh, yeah, very scary. No wonder she’s not afraid of him.”

I smiled. “I agree.”

Next was the paper cut. “Oh my God!” Everyone shushed him. “Oh, c’mon, a paper cut? Seriously?”

Then he said something about good riddance when Edward left. I think we said it at the same time, actually. We had a lot to say on depressing, emo Bella. I don’t believe Damon liked the way I was gawking over Taylor Lautner, but whatever. He was the only good thing anyway.  
Damon had a lot to say about the Volturi concept. “Why do vampires have to be governed by their own little royal vampire club? Ugh!”

I had a lot to say when Edward ripped his shirt off. “Oh my God! Put it back on!” I got booed for this. Ew, sparkly, pale chest with patches of dinky hair? Not my cup of tea. Robert Pattison, eww, ew, ew.

“Just let the dog talk!” Damon said at the end when Edward was reading Jacob’s thoughts.

We nearly ran out of the theatre when the movie was over. “That was horrible,” Damon said.

I nodded. “Jake wasn’t bad,” I would go die hard for him. “But….ugh, it was just so corny and pathetic.”

“That Bella chic believes in stuff way too easily.”

“I know!”

“When did they start the sparkling thing? What happened to the ‘can’t go in a house unless invited’ or garlic, or mirrors, holy water, bats for God’s sake.” Damon sounded like an old man saying, ‘back in my day.’

I laughed softly. “I don’t know, but it’s pretty dumb. And the garlic, holy water, and bats concepts are not missed. Whoever came up with those theories were retarded.”

Damon laughed. “I agree.” Muttering, he added, “Sparkling vampires.”

I had a feeling I was never going to live this down.

Damon walked me to my porch. “Another crappy date.”

I shrugged. “Sorry. You know….it wouldn’t really be a date, but you could go to band practice with me tomorrow if you’d like….”

Damon smirked. “It’s a date.”

“See you at four.” As I said this, Damon was stepping closer to me.

“Mmm-hmm,” he acknowledged before kissing me.

I couldn’t help it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. Damon’s tongue moved against my lower lip and I opened my mouth.

The door swung open and we broke apart. My dad glared at him. “Night, sir,” he said before fleeing to his car.

I could burst out laughing, if my father hadn’t been glaring at me. “You need to be more careful,” he scolded. “You hardly know this boy.”

“I’m being careful.”

“You’ve been seeing to much of him.”

Trying not to smile, I said quietly, “I like him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment, kudos, bookmark, and/or subscribe!! Comments help me a great deal and I would very much like to know how you lovlies are enjoying the story so far!!


	18. Someone’s Watching Over Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, sorry I haven't updated in quite a while!! But I hope this chapter makes up for it!! 
> 
> SUPER EXCITED ABOUT 323 READS!!! I AM SOOOO HAPPY, BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK THAT A LOT OF PPEOPLE WOULD THINK MUCH OF IT!!! BUT I AM ABSOLUTELY ECSTATIC ABOUT THIS AMOUNT OF READS!!!
> 
> Keep being amazing, wonderful souls!! Until next time!!

It was hard picking out the rest of my playlist. I had Three Days Grace songs and the Lacuna Coil song on there, and I had added So Sick, by Flyleaf, Lips of an Angel, by Hinder, Don’t Stop Believing, by Journey (I knew Ashley and Ethan would love this song; Ethan’s always playing it on the bass when he’s bored), and---though I’m not a fan of Hillary Duff, and she is not our type of music---Someone’s Watching Over Me. I would sing it differently than Hillary Duff, since my voice was completely different from hers, but it is a really good song, when you listen to the lyrics. Needless to say, I would be mocked for this choice, but I had to do it.

Damon insisted on driving me, since my truck was so unreliable. Oh, Abby was going to love this. She was a big Ferrari fan. Poor Ashley had a lot of competition.

When we pulled in, I was feeling self conscious and nervous. I turned to Damon. “Okay, so you should know that I’m not perfect when I’m practicing.”

He was trying not to laugh. “Okay.”

“I’m dead serious. In fact, I kinda suck.”

He nodded, humouring. “I have the tomatoes in the trunk.”

I rolled my eyes. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Everyone was already staring. I tried to hide my blush. What was with me these days and blushing, anyway? Abby’s mouth was hanging open. Ethan was lusting over the Ferrari. Benjamin was lusting over the Ferrari, as well. Ashley was glaring at Damon because he had her girl’s interest. Poor Ashley. I tried ignoring them.

I cleared my throat. “Guys, this is---”

“The infamous Damon,” Abby interrupted. She seemed to have noticed Damon and was certainly liking the view. “Alas we meet.”

Damon gave me a smug smirk. I rolled my eyes, sighing. “You guys don’t mind him being here, right?”

Everyone shook there heads….except Ashley. I walked up to her, giving her the sheets of music. “I, um….figured you could sing Are You Ready, I Won’t Tell You with me, Lips of an Angel, and Don’t Stop Believing.”

Ashley cheered up a little bit at the last song. “Fine by me. So you’ll be singing….” She flipped through the sheets. “So Sick, I Won’t Tell You, I Hate Everything About You, and….” she stared at me in disbelief.

“It’s not what you think! I saw the lyrics before I hear it,” I lied. The first time I’d heard it, I was watching Raise Your Voice---which, pathetically, I liked, but it was honestly a good movie. “You know me, Ashley, I don’t sing like Hillary Duff.”

“Hillary Duff?” Benjamin yelled. “So not rock and roll!”

“Well, you pick the playlist next time,” Abby looked over smugly as I said this. “But this is what I picked and it is what we’re playing, got it?”

Everyone nodded, trying not to laugh. “Alright then, Abby, you get to pick the order.”

“Let’s get this Duff song out of the way.”

I grinned. “Okay.” I made a mental note not to watch Damon while I sang.

“Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you’re not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it’s written in the sky tonight

So I won’t give up  
No I won’t break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I’m standing in the dark I’ll still believe  
Someone’s watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it’s shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won’t be afraid  
To follow everywhere it’s taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won’t give up  
No I won’t break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I’m standing in the dark I’ll still believe  
Someone’s watching over me

It doesn’t matter what people say  
And it doesn’t matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you’ll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won’t give up  
No I won’t break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I’m standing in the dark I’ll still believe  
That I won’t give up  
No I won’t break down  
Sooner seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even it all goes wrong  
When I’m standing in the dark I’ll still believe  
That someone’s watching over me  
Someone’s watching over  
Someone’s watching over me

Someone’s watching over me.”

I don’t mean to be arrogant, but damn that was way better than I thought it would be. From the looks on the rest of the band’s faces, I could tell they agreed.

“Got somethin’ ya wanna say to me, Ashley?” I said.

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine, that was a pretty good choice of song.”

“Thank you. Now, we can continue,” I winked at Damon, who was leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face.

Ashley got to sing her Journey song---her and Ethan both proclaimed their utter love for me---then we struggled with I Won’t Tell You for a bit, but eventually got it, Ashley was a natural at Are You Ready and Lips of an Angel, and we had a bit of trouble instrumentally on So Sick.

“Okay, Liz,” Abby said. “Let’s see how you are at Three Days Grace.”

I shrugged. “Fine.” Into the mic, I added, “Bored yet, Damon?”

He smirked. “Not yet.”

“Good.” I was actually pretty nervous about singing this in front of Damon. I wondered if he saw right through me; that when I picked this song, I was thinking of him and I.

“Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven’t missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still haven’t missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven’t missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you.”

Wow, so much weirder with a girl singing it. Might have to have Ashley sing it, I thought. But when I looked at everyone else, I could see they disagreed.

“Well, Liz nails it again,” Ethan chuckled.

I took a chance and glanced at Damon. He had a thoughtful look on his face. I couldn’t tell if it was good or bad. Before I could approach him, Benjamin and Abby pounced.

“How long have you had your car?”

“You free Saturday night?”

“I gotta tell ya, you look even better close up,” this was from Abby.

I stood dumbfounded with Ethan and Ashley, glaring at the other three. Okay, so Abby and Benjamin had to know that this was a sort of date if I brought another guy here. Yet they’re total back stabbers.

Ugh, like I care. All men are the same.

I turned to Ethan and Ashley. “So, I’ll see you guys….”

Ashley was shooting daggers at Damon. Ethan spoke up. “Monday. I got the gig at Edie’s next Friday night.”

I wish I could have been more excited. “Okay, see you then.” I marched out without informing Damon that we were leaving. But before I could open my door, he opened it, giving me a dazzling grin. I frowned at him and got in.

We drove in silence until he parked by my house. “Liz….”

I pretended to fumble with something in my bag. “Yeah.”

“Hey,” he held my chin with his hand, forcing me to look up. “This date was the most successful, I think.”

“I’ll bet.”

His eyes narrowed. “Why’re you mad at me?”

Did he really just say that? “Why would anyone be mad at Damon Salvatore?”

He searched my eyes. He laughed. “You’re jealous!”  
Heat rose to my cheeks. “I’m not jealous.”

“You should know you’re a horrible liar, Liz.”

“I’m not lying! And if you wanna date my band members, I don’t give a damn. But I’ve gotta go, so see ya---”

Damon reached over and closed the door just as I opened it. “You’re being a bit unfair, don’t you think?”

“Why do you care if I’m being unfair? You’re only humouring this whole date thing because you want to check me off your ‘not able to refuse Damon Salvatore’ list.”

Damon sighed, but he didn’t argue.

My jaw was clenched. I hadn’t realized until that moment that I had a thought he actually had a spark of interest in me besides my body. But I guess I was wrong once again.

When I opened the door, Damon let me go this time. I ran up to the porch. The door was unlocked. I locked it when I got inside, though.

God, I’m so stupid! I might have been wrong about Abby and Benjamin, but I wasn’t wrong with him wanting just sex from me. I don’t know why it made my chest hurt. I knew it from the start, he told me himself. He told me that dating was ridiculous, but I had to push and why? Because I thought maybe I could prolong my sentence and I would actually want to have sex with him.

But who knew, now?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

I fell asleep on the couch, in yoga pants and a spaghetti strap tank top. When I woke up, the home phone was going off. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I walked to the kitchen and answered it. “Hello?”

“Half asleep? Well, that makes it easier.”

You know when you feel like screaming and crying at the same time but you can’t? That’s how I felt at the moment.

There was a smug chuckle. “I know you’re alone, Elizabeth. Be ready for me, darlin’.”

The phone clicked. I started hyperventilating.

No, no, Elizabeth! You can’t do this, you stupid girl! You’ve got to think straight! Okay, who can you call that could get here fast and be able to protect you? Not Lily or Greta….not Dad….not the police….not Ashley or Ethan….  
“Oh my God,” I grabbed the phone and dialled the never-before-used-number-for-me.

“Hello?”

I choked down the shake in my voice. “I need you to come over.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was huddled in a corner with my dad’s revolver---cocked and loaded---in my hand. There was banging on the door and I nearly shot the hell out of the woodwork.

“Elizabeth, open the door!”

I sighed, getting up stiffly and unlocking the door with trembling fingers. He looked pissed off, but also…OH MY GOD, WAS HE CONCEREND? It didn’t even matter. He was here and he could protect me, just like he did at the nightclub the other night.

“What’s going on? Why do you have a gun?” He led me back into the house, closing and locking the door. “Liz? Elizabeth?” He shook me a little.

I looked up at his face, tears blurring my vision. I had no control of my vulnerability, nor did I seem to care. “Just….hold me.”

And he did. I cried for a while, but he never asked again why I was emotional, why I called him over, why I wasn’t mad at him, why I had a gun.

I looked up from Damon’s shoulder and stiffened. Outside the window….it was him. He looked exactly the same. Same golden hair, same chocolate brown eyes, still dangerously gorgeous. He blew a kiss and mouthed, “Later, babe,” before disappearing.

I lay my head back on Damon’s shoulder, unable to cry anymore….But not unable to fear.

DAMON’S POV-  
(OMG, I’M SAYING FINALLY!)

Liz fell asleep sometime after we’d sat on the couch. I didn’t know what the hell her problem was, but the way she was shaking and sobbing, I could have sworn it involved a vampire. But she had no marks on her. Her mind was a mess; I couldn’t get any information there.

Whatever---whoever---it was that was doing this to her, they better be sure that I was coming for them.

The door was being unlocked. I was only tense for the moment it took me to realize it was Liz’s father. Great, more trouble to deal with. Well, I’d dealt with fathers before, I could do it again.  
His face became cold as soon as he saw me. One word was in her mind; Andrew. I didn’t know who that was, but it gave me an idea. “What are you doing in my house?”

“Liz called me over,” I stated. God, this man’s head was like a brick wall! I couldn’t penetrate through that. Frustrating.

“Is she okay?” Concern swarm in his eyes.

I nodded. “I think so….” I wasn’t sure how much Liz wanted her father to know, so I left it at that. Funny why I even cared if I got a human ‘in trouble.’

“You need to leave now.”

Yeah, I figured as much. I lay Liz on the couch, kissing her forehead. I’ll find whoever it is that’s doing this to you, I wanted to tell her. Oh, and how the person will wish they’d never been born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment, kudos, bookmark, and/or subscribe! Feedback is always appreciated and helps me become a better writer!!!


	19. Diary of Liz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!! I've been busy with studying for exams! I hope that these next few chapters will make up for it!! Stay safe and keep having wonderful souls, lovlies!!
> 
> WARNING: PLEASE READ
> 
> I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO POST ANY CHAPTERS THURSDAY OR FRIDAY DUE TO EXAMS!! I ALSO WILL NOT BE ABLE TO POST NEW CHAPTERS NEXT WEEK BECAUSE OF EXAMS, AS WELL!!!

I woke up late. I had time to brush my teeth, throw on jeans and a T-shirt, and tie my hair in a ponytail. That’s it; I was getting it cut this afternoon. I’d go with Lily, but it was getting cut. My dad was sorely disappointed when I arrived---he’d gotten there way earlier than me---but he didn’t say anything, I could only see it in his face. His eyes were clouded with worry, though. Damon must have told him something to make him worried; that still wouldn’t make me tell him what had almost happened, though.

Damon….

Every time I thought about him, there was a tickling pain like a thorn in the palm of my hand. After last night, I really had no right to still hate him. He was there for me, he didn’t ask questions, he didn’t mock me for crying like a girl. He just held me until I fell asleep. I trusted him enough to fall asleep while he was holding me. Maybe he didn’t just want sex from me….

But that was ridiculous. A stupid girly thought that had gotten me into this Andrew mess in the first place. I mean, I had confronted Damon, told him all he wanted was sex and what did he say? Nothing, He didn’t deny it.

He didn’t agree, either.

No! It’s that kind of thinking that got you a crazy ex-boyfriend!

I was quiet from the moment I stepped into the school building. I was quiet through all my classes. When lunch time came, I was picking at my salad, swirling the Italian dressing everywhere.

That’s when Lily had enough. She stole my tray to get my attention. “Hey, what is up with you today? You’re severely emo right now.”

I rolled my eyes. “I’m not emo, Lily, shut up.”

Greta raised a brow. “Aren’t we chippy today?”

Normally the ‘chippy’ jab made me laugh. When we were grocery shopping with my dad a long time ago---back when mom still loved us---and we bought this off-brand of cereal that looked like Cookie Crisp---but tasted stale---only it was called Chip Mates. Greta whispered to me that it looked more like Shit Mates, so every time were going to say ‘shit’ we said ‘chip.’ Very stupid and immature, but that pretty much explains our friendship anyway.

I glared at her. “I had a rough night.”

“Do tell.”  
I shook my head. “I’d rather not.”

“It’s the Edgar Allen Poe assignment, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“We’re s’posed to compare old authors or poets’ writing to their real lives. You were assigned Edgar Allen Poe---”

“I know, it’s due Wednesday. Yes, he’s insane, and yes he’s morbid, and yes his poems are depressing. But….” Should I really go into it? She gave me a way out. “And he’s making me down lately.”

Lily giggled. “I totally feel ya! Emily Dickenson is pretty depressing, too. Did you know that, like, half the people in her family….”

She continued to talk, giving me time to drift off again. I glanced at Greta once and saw her giving me a doubtful stare. She could always see right through me. But it didn’t even matter. I wasn’t going to talk about it. Not to my dad, not to Lily, not to Greta….not to Damon.

Speaking of which, I didn’t think I’d seen him all day. Which was good, but weird. It wasn’t like him to actually leave me alone.

“Any news of where the heck the Salvatore’s are?” Lily said, breaking me out of my daze.

She and Greta were looking at me expectantly. I shrugged.

“When did you last see Damon?”

The memory flashed in my mind, my incoherent words, Andrew’s voice on the phone, his face in the window, Damon’s arms around me…..protecting me.

“Liz!”

“What?” I groaned.

Greta and Lily were staring at me. Lily giggled but Greta shook her head, like she was annoyed. Whatever. What did it matter anyway? The guy I used to love was going to kill me and the guy I like---yes, I do like Damon, damnit---would be done with me when I gave in and let him get me close and vulnerable with him. Or had that already happened last night?

“I have band practice tonight. Ethan got us a gig at this new place called Edie’s,” I said randomly, wanting to change the subject.  
“Awesome!”

Lily continued talking about how awesome F.I.R.E was, and Ethan, and how I was perfect for the lead singer….blah, blah, blah.

Band practice went decent. We got our set list and were happy with it. I made a list and highlighted the songs I was singing in blue and highlighted the ones Ashley and I were singing in pink.

What’ve You Done Now-Within Temptation  
I Hate Everything About You-Three Days Grace  
Lips of an Angel-Hinder  
I Won’t Tell You-Lacuna Coil  
Diary of Jane-Breaking Benjamin  
So Sick-Flyleaf  
Don’t Stop Believing-Journey  
I Will Not Bow-Breaking Benjamin  
Someone’s Watching Over Me-Hillary Duff

I thought I’d deck Abby and Benjamin one, though.

“So, does Damon have a girlfriend?” Abby asked. She was feeling particularly smug since she was singing Lips of an Angel with Ashley.

I ground my teeth together. I had a feeling Ashley was doing the same. Okay, so I was never really Damon’s girlfriend but we had started going out, and Abby knew that. “Not that I know of,” I muttered.

“Don’t you think we’d be great together?” Abby giggled, twirling her dark hair vainly.

Oh my God, please help her because I’m about to commit murder at seventeen.

“Yeah right!” Benjamin shoved Abby’s shoulder playfully. “I think you two would be better. Don’t you think, Liz?”

I was totally on Ashley’s team. We sort of had a pity party after band practice while Abby and Benjamin were laughing themselves silly about Damon Freaking Salvatore.

“He just waltzes right I and completely takes my girl away from me,” Ashley grumbled, blowing out a puff of smoke from her cigarette.

She offered me one and I took it, without really thinking. “He does that a lot, even if he has no intention of even sleeping with them.”

“I hate that guy.”

I blew out smoke smoothly. “So do I.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two day later, my Edgar Allen Poe essay was due and still no sign of Damon Salvatore. I am really pathetic. I hate the guy, but I also can’t resist his charm, like he says.

Let me tell you, Greta and Lily had had enough out of my moody behaviour, too. Everything was just catching up to me. Yesterday I sat in my room looking at old pictures of Andrew and I, when he wasn’t a freaking monster.

Flashback-

I was laughing at some random joke Andrew said. It didn’t matter what he said, I always laugh. He could do impersonations that would make someone pee from laughing so hard. His Fes---from ‘That 70’s Show’---impersonation was pure genius. He could do Monty Python, though I was never really a fan, Arnold Schwarzenegger, and Sean Connery.

Now he had just sung 30H3, Starstruck in a Fes voice.

“Oh my God, Andrew, you should post this on YouTube!” My, then, friend, Nicole giggled.

I rolled my eyes. Nicole was yet another girl who always tried to steal my boyfriend, though, clearly, Andrew preferred me. Even if he didn’t love me.

“Andrew is beyond YouTube,” I laughed, linking my arms around his neck from behind.

“You see, Nicky? That’s why she’s my girl,” Andrew said. “She knows I’m way better than YouTube.”

“Hey, most YouTubers are famo from their vids!” Nicole argued. “I mean, look at Fred. He’s already been on iCarly.”

Andrew raised a dark brow. “You seriously watch that tweener show?”

“Absolutely not!” Nicole lied. She watched that show all the time, but she wouldn’t now that she knew Andrew thought it was dumb. “Or how bout the guys that made Charlie the Unicorn?”

“Dumb.”

“Not so!” I argued. “That is like the most genius thing in the world!”

“Oh, no, she’s brainwashed you,” Andrew said, all tragic like.

“Oh, stop!” I slapped his shoulder playfully. “Have you even seen Charlie the Unicorn?”  
“If I hadn’t, why would I be saying that it was dumb?” he laughed.

“Go wit da flow, man,” I said, acting like a gangster.

“Oh, brother,” Andrew rolled his eyes.

Andrew really had the eye rolling thing down. I mean, his eyes were gorgeous. They were a perfect shaped chocolate brown that just seemed to shine. And he looked even more handsome when he was annoyed, as wrong as that sounds.

“Hey I need a ride home,” Nicole said to Andrew, batting her eyelashes. Nicole was so much prettier than I was---her auburn hair was always shiny and perfectly straight, bouncing on her shoulders. And she had perfect emerald eyes. I always worried she’d steal my Andrew away.

“I’ll take you home,” Andrew sighed.

“Thanks so much!”

Inside I was fuming, but I would never let them see. I should have, though. It may have changed Andrew’s mind to fall into Nicole’s ‘bedside charm.’

Now-

Damon’s POV-

What were a few days of school anyway? I didn’t care for it at all; half the stuff I already remembered for history. Why and how Stefan sweet talked me into going to a high school, I’ll never really know. Maybe it was because he met his precious Elena there, which is a totally bizarre story that I don’t wish to count upon, being as though I lost the girl.

It was better the way it ended up, anyway. Seventeen year old human girls were fine for a night or two, but you get passed that and it just got ridiculous. I mean, they were hundreds of years younger than me, they knew nothing about life. Again, which is fine for a little while, but then they start talking about how hard life is, even when they have no idea how hard it’s going to get. That’s when it’s boring.

Elizabeth…was different. She wasn’t at all like Katherine, and maybe just a little bit like Elena. She never talked about how hard life was, even when I got the flashes of pictures in her minds---pictures I had to piece together like a puzzle---when she had her guard down. I swear that girl knew I could see passed her mind. I got that her mother had left her and that she had an insane someone coming for her, though that could be her mother for all I know.

But that’s why I was away from “school” anyway; to find whoever it was that was making her reveal how hard her life really was.

And I was surprised my little brother and his girl toy were helping me do it.

“What’re you gonna do when we find this mystery person?” Elena asked.

She, of course, was as gorgeous as ever, her blonde hair seeming to sparkle in the daylight. Not like the Stephanie Meyer vampire, though.

“I’m probably gonna kill him,” I gave Elena a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, though not completely unimpressed, because she was trying to hide a smile. Stefan would surely frown upon that. The shock! His sweet lovely love grinning at the thought of someone being killed. I fear he shan’t go on. 

“Damon,” Stefan muttered.

I rolled my eyes. “Come off it, little brother. Whoever this creep is---Andrew whatever---he obviously deserves what’s coming to him.”

“And how would you know that?”

“Unlike you, dear Stefan, I don’t drink animal blood. My senses and Power are much better than yours. Even if Liz has a firewall of a mind, I still get a few things here and there.”

“And you got the name Andrew from her?”

“Nah, that was from her father.”

“Mmm hmm.” After a pause, Stefan said, “Why, Damon?”

I sighed, getting annoyed with my pestering little brother. “Why what, Stefan?”

“Why’re you doing this?”

“I don’t exactly know what you’re asking---”

“For Elizabeth? Really, Damon? You do know she’s human.”

Wow, was my brother really trashing a human? What a hypocrite. “I thought you, of all people, would agree. You are the human lover.”

Stefan frowned. “But you’re not….Unless you’ve changed your mind.”

I glared at him. He was really trying my patience, getting me into a dangerous mood. “Are you suggesting that I’m in love with this girl? Because if you are, I would seriously suggest you wouldn’t. It’s been a while since I’ve killed a good creep. Or maybe I won’t kill him. Maybe I’ll turn him into a vampire and set him loose in South Africa.”

Elena’s eyes grew wide. “Damon, you wouldn’t!”

I smirked. “You know I would.”

Both Elena and Stefan were silent. Of course they knew.

“Damon---”

“Stefan, enough,” Elena ordered. She turned to me, and I found I had a hard time refusing her lapis lazull eyes. Just like the old days, I guess. Damn. “We’ll meet you later, okay?”

Ooh, Stefan was about to get his little ass whooped by his lover. “Fine. Just get the pest away from me for a while.” I was beginning to regret letting Stefan come along, though not necessarily Elena.

Elena nodded, though she was annoyed with me. Pardon the hell out of me for being frustrated with my idiotic brother.

I had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment, kudos, bookmark, and/or subscribe! Feedback is always appreciated so please feel free to leave your thoughts and advice for my story!!


	20. Music Guru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F.I.R.E. has another of their gigs. Elizabeth's nerves are shot. She hasn't had another encounter with Damon. However, she seems to be thinking of him and possibly doesn’t hate him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting in a while. Finally back in Jackson, and just posted the next chapter. Hope you lovlies enjoy. 
> 
> THANK YOU WOUNDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL SOULS FOR 463 READS!!!! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME!!!

Was it really the night of our gig? Oh, how time flies. Like last time, I was really nervous. But, hopefully since I hadn’t seen him since Saturday, I wouldn’t have any trouble from Damon this time. Abby didn’t have the same prayer as me, though.

“You need to look really sexy tonight,” Lily said.

I smiled at her and gestured to the menacing pile of clothes and accessories on my bed. “Way ahead of you.” I don’t know why I felt the need to dress sexy tonight, but I did.

Lily picked up the black mini dress and whistled. “You know someone’s gonna try bringing you home tonight, right?”

I smiled, snatching the dress. “They can try.”

I had pulled out a pair of knee high black boots---with a killer heel---that Lily had bought me a long time ago, the black mini dress---strapless with a pink bow on the top and two others by the hip---and obnoxious pink lipstick I was fully intent on wearing. As for the hair I just cut yesterday….I was straightening it, putting in the newly cut pink hair extension.

My hair hung just below my chin, and a part on me regretted getting it that short. What could I do now, though?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*

Setting up wrecked my nerves, but what was even worse was that Ethan was looking at me. Even Ashley had raised her brows. Okay, little too Playboy bunny there, Liz, I thought grudgingly. Why did Lily let me go out dressed like this? Well, at least I had brought an extra pair of clothes---black skinny jeans, black and pink Aerosmith shirt that said ‘Long Live Rock’ on the front and Aerosmith on the back, a pink tank top---the shirt was a little too short---and black converse. Haha, yes the all prepared one. When I was going to find time to change, I didn’t know.

“You ready?” Ashley was well over her momentary shock of my appearance by now. I wasn’t so sure about Ethan….Which made no sense, because Abby was wearing a black and red mini skirt, black pumps with a killer heel, and a corset blouse. Benjamin was more subdued; black pants, black converse, and a T-shirt.

We all nodded. Ashley and I were singing ‘What You’ve Done Now’ first.

Ashley made the introduction and Abby started with her short piano intro.

I took a deep breath and prayed my voice wouldn’t crack.

“Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love.”

Thank God my voice didn’t slip! Those are some really high notes!

“What have you done now?!” Ashley sang directly after I stopped.

There was a guitar, drums, and keyboard pause. Well, more than a pause. Then Ashley sang. I would come in on ‘on’ in the third line of the verse.

“I know I’d better stop trying  
You know that there’s no denying  
I won’t show mercy on you know  
I know I should stop believing  
I know that there’s no retrieving  
It’s over now  
What have you done?”

(“What have you don now?!” Ashley would sing all of these.

We both sang.

“I, I’ve been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
(what have you done now?!)  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There’s a curse between us  
Between me and you”

I dropped out to let Ashley sing.

“What have you done? (x4)  
What have you done now?  
What have you done? (x4)  
What have you done now?”

I sang this part louder than Ashley.

“Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to cause you have  
Turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don’t feel  
It’s over now  
What have you done?”

(What have you done now?!)

“I, I’ve been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
(what have you done now?)  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There’s a curse between us  
Between me and you”

(What have you done? (x4)  
What have you done now?  
What have you done? (x4)  
What have you done now?)

Ashley sang harmony at this point and Abby was singing my harmony.

“I will not fall  
Won’t let it go  
We will be free when it ends

I, I’ve been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
(what have you done now?)  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There’s a curse between us  
Between me and you

I, I’ve been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
(what have you done now?)  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There’s a curse between us  
Between me and you.”

We both took deep breaths after we finished. I could so hug Ashley right now! That was awesome! The crowd thought so, too. I gave Ashley a huge grin, and she grinned back. Okay, now I’d be okay. I was always okay after the first song. I was so glad Ashley sang with me on that, though. She wouldn’t sing any of the next one, though. Damn. You’ll be okay, I told myself.

We let there be a pause for applause before starting ‘I Hate Everything About You.’ I had a good guitar intro before I sang.

“Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven’t missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still haven’t missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven’t missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you.”

I had almost forgotten the reason I picked this song in the first place. It was so much more meaningful now. God I knew I was an idiot for still being mad at him, after he stayed with me that night. But I had to just get my mind off that day. Because what also happened that day was the realization that he was never going to want anything from me but sex and that he’d be done with me afterward. I didn’t need that emotional disaster to happen.

Ashley was already singing ‘Lips of an Angel’ with Abby while I was in thought. It was really awkward when Ashley was singing and I wasn’t. I was just standing there awkwardly. At some point I smiled at myself. I could just picture myself in the audience’s view---pretty good-looking girl with a pretty good voice all left out.

Might as well do something useful while the song was going on. I began thinking of the next song’s---I Won’t Tell You---lyrics and where I came in. It was pretty easy, Ashley would sing the beginning and I’d sing the verses and be backup for the chorus.

The crowd was cheering when Ashley finished and Abby was vain enough to think it was because of her.

Ashley gave the nod to Abby, who hit a note on her keyboard to start her off. As soon as she came in, she played guitar.

“I cannot tell you you’re falling apart  
Open your eyes if you wanna survive  
I want to tell you your love is a lie  
But I won’t tell you, I won’t tell you”

Guitar solo with a bit of bass, then I’d go in.

“I can’t leave this, I am fine inside it  
I don’t feel bliss and I just keep hiding  
I’ve been burnt so bad but I still play with fire  
Sometimes naked truth is what I don’t believe in”

Ashley sang lead for this, I was backup.

“I cannot tell you you’re falling apart  
Open your eyes if you wanna survive  
I want to tell you your love is a lie  
But I won’t tell you, I won’t tell you  
I cannot get so deep into this now  
I can’t admit that I know what I know  
And I want to tell you your love is a lie  
I won’t tell you, I won’t tell you”

Me again, after a short guitar solo.

“It’s hard to hear through the static again  
It’s never clear until the rush of pain  
I’ll never tell you I’m living a lie  
In this confusion I feel alive

I’ve been burnt so bad but I still play with fire  
Sometimes naked truth is what I don’t believe in”

“I cannot tell you you’re falling apart  
Open your eyes if you wanna survive  
I want to tell you your love is a lie  
But I won’t tell you, I won’t tell you  
I cannot get so deep into this now  
I can’t admit that I know what I know  
And I want to tell you your love is a lie  
I won’t tell you, I won’t tell you”

I sang this part.

“Don’t ever tell me I’m falling apart  
Don’t ever tell me I will not survive  
Don’t ever tell me this love is a lie  
‘Cause I’m the lie, I’m the liar”

Guitar solo, with the little bass and drums, then Ashley would go lead and I’d go backup.

“I cannot tell you you’re falling apart  
Open your eyes if you wanna survive  
I want to tell you your love is a lie  
But I won’t tell you, I won’t tell you  
I cannot get so deep into this now  
I can’t admit that I know what I know  
And I want to tell you your love is a lie  
I won’t tell you, I won’t tell you  
I won’t tell you.”

Okay, not to be vain, but that really was our best one. I would be standing awkwardly for the next one, too.

There was Abby’s keyboard solo, then Ashley started up on her guitar. Ethan took in on bass, then Benjamin jammed on the drums.

“If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?

And I don’t mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I’ll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No!

Something’s getting in the way.  
Something’s just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There’s a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don’t mind.  
Just le me say that  
I like that  
I like that

Something’s getting in the way.  
Something’s just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?

Something’s getting in the way.  
Something’s just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.”

I do not have any sexual attractions to Ashley, but damn, she sings that song fantastic! She has a very hot voice when she wants to. Abby should not even think about dumping her. I could only guess that some girls in the audience feel the same. She was also really good in the screamo parts. That’s where I sucked.

Alright, Ashley, my turn. Although, since she was playing guitar, she didn’t have to stand there awkwardly. Damnit. Ashley had a little guitar intro. Alright, time to try my hand at screamo. Haha. It went great in practice, but how would it go under pressure? Well, the audience was already kicking in, so it should go well. Should that is.

“I will break into your thoughts  
With what’s written on my heart  
I will break, break.”

OH MY GOD, I DID IT AND IT WAS AWESOME!!

“I’m so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I’m so sick  
I’m so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you’ll shut up (Abby did an echo of ‘shut up’)  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I’m so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I’m so sick  
I’m so sick

Hear it, I’m screaming it  
You’re heeding to it now

Hear it! I’m screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless sick

I’m so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I’m so sick  
I’m so sick

I’m so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I’m so  
I’m so sick  
I’m so  
I’m so sick.”

Oh, yeah! Ashley gave me a wide grin, so did Ethan. I was a little nervous of Ethan right then, though. Oh, God, what’d happened, had he got drunk? I’d have to call Lily in. The crowd really liked that one, I could hear guy voices above the rest, which made me sort of frown. Oh well, guys would be guys.

I had a good intro for this one with Abby’s acoustic.

“Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you’re not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it’s written in the sky tonight

So I won’t give up  
No I won’t break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I’m standing in the dark I’ll still believe  
Someone’s watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it’s shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won’t be afraid  
To follow everywhere it’s taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won’t give up  
No I won’t break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I’m standing in the dark I’ll still believe  
Someone’s watching over me

It doesn’t matter what people say  
And it doesn’t matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you’ll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won’t give up  
No I won’t break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I’m standing in the dark I’ll still believe  
That I won’t give up  
No I won’t break down  
Sooner seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even it all goes wrong  
When I’m standing in the dark I’ll still believe  
That someone’s watching over me  
Someone’s watching over  
Someone’s watching over me

Someone’s watching over me.”

I think the audience was really surprised my voice sounded nothing like Hillary Duff’s. But having that quiet after ‘So Sick’ was a drastic change for them, I guess. They still cheered, but I was sure they’d like the next one better. (Oh, yeah, we so changed the order)

I was singing backup for this---though not necessarily harmony.

There was a good guitar solo before Ashley sang. I didn’t come in until the chorus.

“Fall!”

Another guitar solo, though longer.

“Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath it’s from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now’s your chance to run for cover  
I don’t want to change the world  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Tale the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again, but I’m not giving in”

Great, now I come in, going a little higher than Ashley.

“I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away”

“Fall!”

“Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to heaven  
All is lost again, but I’m not giving in”

“I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away”

“And I’ll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold -blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away”

“I will not!”

“I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I’ll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold -blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away”

“Fall.”

Future notice; audience really likes Breaking Benjamin and Ashley can really sing like them, too.

“Now for our final song, you all should know,” Ashley said. She sounded breathless. Poor girl. “We’ve sorta changed it a little, little heavier than the original. Give a big shout as soon as you know the song.”

Oh, brother, Ashley. I had decided to sing this with her, though. It was more fun this way. Ethan went away with the bass and Abby with the keyboard. Some of the crowd started screaming.

Most of the screaming started when Ashley sang, though. That’s usually when people know the song.

“Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took he midnight train goin anywhere  
A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on  
Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night”

This is where I came in.  
“Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Paying anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on”

Ashley, Abby, and I sang this.  
“Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night.”

Ashley and I sang this, and I could hear Ethan singing it, too, though the audience couldn’t hear him. Ashley made an awesome guitar solo.  
“Don’t stop believin  
Hold on to the feelin  
Streetlight people  
Don’t stop believin  
Ohohhhhh….  
Streetlight people  
Ohohohoh….  
Don’t stop.”

Oh, great choice in song, Liz, I could so pat myself on the back for that one! We did good tonight. And we’d party hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos, comment, subscribe, and/or bookmark! Keep being wonderful you beutiful souls!! Your comments always help me become a better writer and author and your comments are always helpful!!!


	21. I Hate Everything About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth parties hard with F.I.R.E. along with Greta and Lily. Elizabeth gets an unexpected visist from someone she really didn't want to see ever again. Damon shows back up and that leaves Elizabeth suprised (I guess??).

“Whooooo!!!!!!!!!!” Abby swayed her hips to the music.

She is, what you would call, uh…..stoned.

I laughed at her, along with Benjamin, Ethan, Greta, and Lily. Ashley didn’t find it so funny….

“Abby calm down,” Ashley muttered.

“I shhhh, haven’ fun….don’t mesh wish meh!” she said with a slur.

I hadn’t had as much to drink; I’d only been sipping a Mike’s Hard Lemonade. But I was laughing hysterically at Abby now. Oh, Ethan was drunk, too, but Lily got him off my hands. Multiple people came up to us, though, and said their favourite song was ‘I Won’t Tell You’ and ‘Diary of Jane.’ Ashley even signed a girl’s, well….above breast. Abby was furiously jealous, which was Ashley’s intention.

Me, I was asked out several times, more before I changed my clothes though. You wouldn’t believe how painful those boots were. Holy cow! Besides, I normally didn’t wear heels, so they were even more painful.

Ashley had had enough and she took Abby home. Ethan went somewhere “private” to make out with these twin girls, Greta and Isabelle also went somewhere, and Lily was talking to a cute football-playing-looking guy.

I smiled to myself, sipping on my drink. Totally ditched, but feeling okay. Hey, at least I can laugh. Besides, I was about to take off, anyway. After all, Greta and I were the designated drivers.

“Hello, Elizabeth.”

I completely froze. A lump formed in my throat.

“Good job tonight. I didn’t know you could sing,” Andrew chuckled.

I closed my eyes, willing this nightmare to be over. I wouldn’t even look at him….but I knew he was there.

“Nice move with your boyfriend last week. Very smooth. Didn’t expect that from helpless old you.”

I ground my teeth together. “I’m not helpless.”

He chuckled again. “Sure, you are.”  
My fists clenched. He was trying to make me mad; and it was working. But it was also helping me come out of my deer-in-headlights phase. “So now you’re showing yourself to the general public?”

Andrew laughed. “Honey, I’ve been showing myself in the general public. You just haven’t noticed.”

“You’re lying.”

“Is that so? Would you like more proof of how serious I am?”

I gulped, shaking my head.

“I didn’t think so,” he sighed, standing up. “You’re little boyfriend’s going before you, babe.”

I got the balls to laugh. “Yeah right, Andrew! He’ll take you down before you even touch him!” Of course, that meant he’d have to be around.

“Is that so?”

“Incredibly so---” I gasped as he grasped my chin, forcing me to look into his blue eyes. Before I could do a double take on my words, Andrew pressed his lips to mine. I squirmed, trying to get out of his steel-like grasp.

He smirked and disappeared into the throng of people, leaving me stunned and defenceless. I was back to the deer-in-the-headlights.

“Um, Liz….” I could hear Lily’s voice. Lily….where was she when Andrew was….then it occurred to me. She had no idea of what Andrew looked like, and never would. Any remaining photos of Andrew and me, I had burned. Real smart, Liz.

“Celebrating without me? Now that really is the damndest thing.”

I spun around. Well, speak of the devil. “Where’ve you been?”

“Like you care,” Damon chuckled, though I caught a serious tone in his voice. “I don’t care if you kiss any other guy, but don’t get all pissy with me.”

My fists clenched in fury. “I WAS NOT KISSING ANYONE!”

Damon crossed his arms and laughed. “Wow, you’re in a great mood.

I grabbed my bag. “See you, Lily.” I started walking toward the main door, Damon was following me. Great; as if I hadn’t had enough trouble tonight.

After we got outside, Damon grabbed my arm. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Oh, no problem at all. You’ve been gone for six days without bothering to tell me where you went. No, no, everything’s great.”

Damon smirked. “Counting the days ‘till my return? Well, that’s flattering.”

“Ugh! Why do I even bother! You’re such an incredible ass!”

“Incredible being the key word, sweetheart.”

I rolled my eyes. “Let go of my arm.”

He smiled mischievously. “No.”

“Oh my God, you are so immature, let go!”

“You’re the one throwing a tantrum. Who’s the immature one now, hmm?”

“You’re impossible!”

He had a dangerously amused look on his face. “You have no idea.”

He started towing me toward his Ferrari, and I pretty much let him. “So when’re you gonna tell me what your real problem is?”

Haha, I’m a lot more stubborn than that, bub, I thought. “Never.”

He looked ready for the challenge. “We’ll see.” He opened the passenger door for me. I scowled but got in. I was going to regret that.

As soon as Damon got in, he sped away---as fast as he had the day he wanted my name. I grabbed the handle of the door, uselessly.

“Still won’t talk?”

I glanced at the speedometer. “Nope.”

Damon smirked gleefully, giving the car even more gas. We were going 100 MPH. Already my stomach was churning and I thought I’d either throw up or piss myself.

“Still?” Damon laughed, ready to go faster.

God, please no. Damon was probably the only person in the world that could make me talk. But telling him about Andrew….did I really like him that much? But, then again, I was damn sure he’d kill us both if I didn’t say something. I didn’t have to tell him about the entire thing, did I?

“Okay, okay!” I yelled. “When I was fifteen my first boyfriend was the guy every girl wanted but he liked me and I liked him.” I was talking in a rush, hoping Damon wouldn’t hear most of it. “He was sweet….until we had sex at this party. Then he just wanted to have sex all the time, and I was too stupid---” I gasped as Damon cut a red-light. “to refuse. I found out my friend was sleeping with him and when I tried to break up with him, he got all psycho on me.” I left out the gory details, not wanting to relive that day. “So, I told my friend, she said I was just overreacting. I kept trying to break up with my boyfriend, but he’d just ignore me or get violent. I told my dad, who called the cops and had him arrested. Before he left, he told me that I would regret having him arrested and if I told anyone about what he did to me he’d kill me. I told two people and now he’s out of prison and he’s gonna kill me.”

I gave him a mock grin. “You happy now?”

“No,” Damon glanced at the road. “What’d he do to you?”

“Like I’m telling you.”

Damon started putting on more gas.

“Damon, please, I would really rather not tell you….” I know I was begging and I knew it was low, but I couldn’t tell Damon what happened. What….really…..happened.

Damon let go of the gas. “Liz?”

I sighed. “What?”

“That’s a very pathetic story. But it’s not all, is it?”

“No.”

“He was why you called me over Saturday.”

I nodded.

“And why you’re mad now.”

“Mixed with you. But yes, he’s why I was mad. He was the one kissing me. I just get so freaked, like a mouse in a cat’s jaws, and it just….” Why was I telling him this? I cleared my throat. “Anyway, we’re at my house, my dad’s probably expecting me so I should go.” I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the passenger door.

Damon grabbed my hand gently. I could have pulled away….but I didn’t. “Liz…you’re boyfriend guy…he’s why I was gone. I was looking for answers, looking for him….just so you know.”

I tried to hide a smile and titled my head in puzzlement. “Why would you be looking for Andrew?”

He smirked. “Obvious reasons.”

Obvious reasons? What did that mean? Damon leaned in and kissed me. “Night, clueless,” he said.

I got out of the car robotically. Damon gave me a wink and drove off.

Ugh, God…I really liked this guy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Oh how romantic!”

Leave it to Lily to ruin everything about last night.

“Well, I for one am glad you finally like another guy,” Greta said. “Though I’m not sure Damon Salvatore is the safest choice.”

Well, neither did I, but a girl couldn’t help who she liked. God, why did I like him? I mean, he was very good looking, dressed nice, smart, funny….but there was also that womanizing part of him; which was okay, too, I wasn’t looking for this fling to be long-term anyway, and neither was he.

“So are you guys officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lily asked excitedly.

I shrugged, letting the thought grow in my mind. “I don’t think so.”

“Will you ever be?”

I shook my head. “I don’t think so.”

Lily’s face fell. “So you’re just another girl of Damon’s now.”

“Lily!” Greta hissed.

“What, it’s true! Liz, you’ve never been one of those girls. And, damnit, I don’t care how gorgeous the guy is, you can’t be one of those girls!”

“Didn’t you just get done saying how romantic they were?” Greta pointed out.

“That was when I thought they were forever!”

I burst out laughing. “Damon and I will never be forever, Lily.”

Lily put her hands on her hips. “So you’re just going to let him sleep with you and get away with it?”

I gave her a sly smirk. “He won’t get away that easily. I’ll try waiting it out until it’s not exciting anymore.”

Lily shook her head. “You’re turning into such a slut, Liz! And I don’t like it!”

“Look who’s talking!” I bit back angrily.

Lily glared at me. “I don’t want you being like me! It’s not fun, Liz, people knowing that you’re just a girl who constantly has different guys around her. It makes it hard to get a good, sweet, and sincere boyfriend. After Damon’s outta the picture that’s what everyone will think of you.”

That set my head in a storm of confusion. Sometimes I just saw no point in caring whether I was a slut or not. But I knew Lily was right; once Damon was gone---and he would be gone when he got what he wanted out of me---then every guy would think of me as an easy fix.

Was that what I really wanted?

I already knew the way to get Damon off my case.

Whatever people would think of me, it was done.

Now it was only a matter of how long I wanted to wait this thing out with Damon.

ELENA’S POV-

I watched Damon pace the room with worried eyes. I’d never seen him like this before; it made me want to smile and made me slightly jealous. Which was ridiculous; I chose Stefan and he was my forever. A part of me, though, still loved Damon and always would. I couldn’t stand his attention belonging to another woman.

I sighed. “Damon what’s wrong?”

He turned to face me, a smirk on his face. “I got it!”

“Got what exactly?”

“I got how to stop this Andrew guy from getting anywhere near Liz!”

I felt like laughing in a corner. “And how’s that?”

His smirk widened. “Stand outside by Liz’s house.”

“Ah, Damon, c’mon!”

“What? I barely sleep anyway, and when I do I don’t really need it. Why not stand guard?”

“Uh, gee, maybe ‘cause it’s an invasion of privacy?”

“Ah, that doesn’t matter.”

I rolled my eyes. “Oh, brother.”

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Well, what do you think?”

“I think it’s stupid,” I said with a sigh. “But if you think you must, go ahead, I’m not stopping you. But I’m also not gonna lie to Liz if she asks if she’s being watched by a peeping Tom.”

“Who says I’ll be a peeping Tom?”

I smiled. “Damon, c’mon, you’re not fooling anyone.”

He smirked and gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving. “I’ll be ditching school, then!”

“Oh, no you won’t!” I called back.

“No point in going,” he laughed.

“Uh, Liz?”

“Well, yeah, but if I’m at her house every night then school really doesn’t matter.”

“Damon---”

“Bye, Elena!”

I shook my head. Just leave him alone, Elena, I thought. It’s not often he’s this interested in a girl---a human, nonetheless. I didn’t understand it, but I accepted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment, kudos, bookmark, and/or subscribe!! Feedback helps me a lot in becoming a better writer and are very helpful!!


	22. Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has a terrifying dream. Elizabeth introduces Damon to a cult classic movie. F.I.R.E. has band practice with new songs.

I was running in slow motion, it seemed like. Andrew was just behind me, though I only knew it was him because….well, I don’t really know how, but I just knew. He was a silhouette in the darkness.

I looked over my shoulder to judge the distance between us and tripped over my own foot. Oh, shit! I held my hands out in front of me, gasping, but I landed straight on my face. Spitting out dirt, I looked up to see a shadow looming over me. I began to scream, expecting the fatal blow to come upon me.

But instead, a hand reached for mine. I saw the familiar, odd ring with the lapis lazuli stone and took the hand immediately. I was wrapped in his arms, being shielded away from Andrew. Somewhere---in my confused mind---So Far Away, by Stained, was being played instrumentally. Of course, being a dream, no one cared.

I felt so safe in Damon’s arms; safer than I’d felt in a long time. It started to scare me, though. I squirmed from his grasp. He was yelling at me, telling me to come back, look behind, watch out. When I turned around, there stood Andrew, with a stupid smirk on his face. I saw the red of my own blood in my eyes and heard the angry cry of Damon and the evil laughter of Andrew.

I bolted upright in bed, sweat soaking through my clothes. Stained was playing on my radio, which brought back the drama and horror of the dream. Wow, way to ruin a great song, Liz.

The buzzing of my cell phone on the nightstand---I had bought a new one since throwing the old one against the wall---made me jump out of my skin. I checked the number, expecting it to be Andrew. I almost smiled, though.

“Hey,” I said, trying not to sound like I was smiling.

“Morning, sunshine. Look out your window.”

I didn’t bother putting a sweater on---even though I was wearing a spaghetti strap and boxers. When I looked out my bedroom window, Damon was standing in my front lawn with a stupid look on his face. I couldn’t help but laugh. “What’re you doing?”

“Standing in the middle of your yard, what’s it look like?”

I put my elbows on the windowpane, smiling. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Not as ridiculous as that new hair cut.”

Wow, he noticed my hair. Then again, it was hard not to notice the too short---for me, anyway---hair cut. I pretended to be put out. “Aw, you don’t like it?”  
“Not really.”

“Why do guys always like long hair?”

Damon shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’m not digging this short hair thing.”

“Get used to it, my hair grows back slow,” I lied. My hair grew like weeds, which was mainly why I cut it so short. “Anything in particular you---” someone was trying to call in. I checked the number, Ashley. Ugh, I’d better get that. “Hold on a sec, Damon, important call waiting.”

“She says this as if I’m not important,” he mumbled.

I laughed, switching to the other end. “Yeah?”

“Hey, Liz,” Ashley said. Wow, she sounded tired. “Abby’s been throwing up all day, and not just from the alcohol last night. We’re gonna have practice on Monday, but could you get another playlist for us?”

“Sure. What time is practice?” Already, I was pretty sure of what to pick.

“After school.”

“Alright, see you then. And tell Abby I hope she feels better.”

Ashley sighed. “Okay, I will. See ya.”

I clicked back over to Damon. He had no idea I had clicked back in and I could hear him humming The Kill. I smiled. Well, if he hummed that good, I wondered how he sang. “I didn’t take you for a Thirty Seconds to Mars fan,” I said finally.

Damon stopped humming and smirked up at me. “You took forever.”

“Quit being a baby.”

He raised a brow.

“So? You’ve been holding out on me,” I said.

“How’s that?”

“You can sing,” I said.

Damon laughed. “Not really. When are you going to ask me to come in? Or do I have to stay out here all day?”

“Hmm….well, I don’t know, considering I just woke up and smell like horse shit, and might as well look like it.”

Damon shrugged. “I like you better all natural.”

“Alright, you can come in, the front door’s locked. Gimme a minute to brush my teeth and unlock the door.”

I ran toward the bathroom, clicking my phone. I couldn’t believe I was letting Damon in my house at seven in the morning, looking like shit, with my father home. God, I had a death wish. But my father being here was mainly the reason I was letting him in.

I brushed my teeth hurriedly. My reflection seemed to be mocking me. My hair was complete bed head, so I ran a brush through it. My face was completely bare of makeup and I was still wearing the pink tank top, white cotton boxers, and black knee high socks. Boy did I look lovely. At least my legs were shaved, haha!

I ran and unlocked the front door, smiling up at Damon. “I know, my appearance is shocking and slightly scary.”

“Relieving, actually.”

I cocked my head to he side in bewilderment.

“Well, you’re not killing yourself trying to impress you.”

I shrugged. “Kinda beyond that.”

Damon stepped in and I closed the door. “I gotta come up with a playlist for my band,” I said. “Since I know you like the good stuff, you wanna help?”

Damon shrugged. “Why not.”

Wow, he looked great this morning. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and dark blue jeans that just made him look…I don’t know, like a gorgeous model. Not that I’d ever give him the satisfaction of hearing me say that he looked like a model.

“My dad’s still sleeping.”

Damon smirked. “Your dad scares the shit outta me.”

I laughed softly. “That’s why he’s the principle at school.” We walked into my room and I sat at my computer chair. “Speaking of school, are you graduating this year?”

Damon looked a little perplexed, but nodded. “Yup.”

“I’m graduating next year.” I wandered if Damon would even exist in my life next year….“So, anyway…if I pick anymore Evanescence songs, or Three Days Grace, I think Ashley is gonna kill me. I already have a Stained song picked out and No Doubt---” and perhaps a certain Thirty Seconds to Mars song. “but I need at least five more.”

“You know I’m not really good at this, right?”

“What, the incredible Damon Salvatore not good at picking out music?”

“You’re the one into music, little miss Music Guru.”

Music Guru….that’s what he called me in a dream I had of him weeks ago….I shook the thought away.

“RACHEL ELIZABETH ASHWERN!”

I grimaced. God, my father was awake. I gave Damon an apologetic smile. “’Bout to get really loud in a minute,” I told him. “YEAH, DAD?!”

“WHY IS THE FRONT DOOR WIDE OPEN FOR THE ENTIRE WOLD TO SEE?!”

Oh, crap…I smiled sheepishly. I kept my voice low. “He might kill you, just so you know.”

“Oh, what a lovely thought,” Damon chuckled sarcastically.

“You should probably go.”

“RACHEL!”

“AS fun as this sounds, I think I’ll dodge the dad bullet today,” he kissed my cheek. “Later, Rachel.”

God, Dad, I’m going to kill you.

“RACHEL ELIZABETH!”

“Bye,” I said to Damon as he climbed out the window and I ran toward my screaming father.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Damon came over to my house late Sunday afternoon and we came out with a kick ass playlist Ashley would love. Damon was way better at picking out music than he gave himself credit for---the only thing he didn’t give himself credit for. Of course, when I was telling Greta and Lily about my weekend, I left out the part where I fell asleep while Damon was over; not that anything happened.  
Damon wasn’t at school Monday, so I couldn’t ask him to come to band practice with me. But Ashley was pleased by the playlist.

“I figured you can sing So Cold,” since Ashley had the Breaking Benjamin voice, I picked her out another one of their songs. “You can sing Into the Night, good luck with that Santana solo.”

“I’m no Santana, but I’ll try.”

“I really wanna sing So Far Away, but my voice doesn’t---” Yeah, I didn’t pick that song out. “So you have dibs. Abby and I have Spider webs,” Though Damon didn’t call me all the time, this song totally reminded me of us. “I also have Get Over It,” Oh, yeah, going back to old Adam Levine. “You can have Headstrong---”

“Likin Park or Trapt version?” Ashley asked.

“Trapt. I like Likin Park, but the Trapt version is way better. I’m gonna try to sing The Kill, but if I can’t, then you can totally sing it,” Damon rolled his eyes when I put that on the list. “You can Beautiful Disaster---not the Kelly Clarkson one, 311. And we’ll both sing I Like It,” And we did an awesome job singing Lacuna Coil songs.

“Wow, Liz, I’m impressed. Different bands for every song.” She smiled. “I like it.”

“Thank you. Let’s get cracking, then!”

Turns out I can’t sing Thirty Seconds to Mars, which was upsetting, but I’ll live. Ashley had problems with Into the Night---she sang it really well, but Santana was just too good for her. So, we tossed the song. Headstrong went well, too. I nailed Get Over It, and Abby and I had so much fun singing Spider webs. We struggled with I Like It, because Ashley kept singing my parts, but we got our act together in the end.

And when Ashley sang So Far Away, she sounded awful. So she made me sing it, and I sounded fair; fair enough to keep it, anyway. Now it was only a matter of time to get another gig.

When I got home, Damon was leaning against his Ferrari. “What’s the matter, my dad kick you to the curb?”

Damon pointed a thumb to the empty driveway. “Your dad’s not here.”

“How long have you been here?”

He shrugged. “Not long.”

“K. Wanna come in and watch a movie? I just wanna sit on my ass for a while.”

Damon chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked to the front porch. “Rough day at practice?”

“We had to throw out the Santana song.”

“Aw, and here I was thinking Ashley could play the guitar.”

I smiled, unlocked the door, and went straight to the DVD player. I hit the ‘play’ button, watching whatever random DVD was in there. I let my head rest on Damon’s shoulder, his arm still around me. My cheeks went red hot when I skipped the trailers and went for the menu; now don’t get me wrong, this is my favourite movie in the whole wide world, Greta bought it for me at Christmas last year and I practically watched it every day. But Labyrinth wasn’t exactly the movie you watch with a guy, especially when you love David Bowie and he’s wearing ridiculously tight pants.

“What is this?” Damon asked.

“For real?” I nearly shrieked. “You’ve never seen Labyrinth?”

He shook his head.

“Fifteen year old Jennifer Connelly? Adorable yet scary puppets? Oh, c’mon!…David Bowie?”

Still, Damon shook his head. “Never seen it.”

“That’s retarded. How can you not have seen this? It’s the best movie ever!”

“Well, play it.”

I did, and the first thing that Damon did was laugh at Jennifer Connelly’s acting. “Is the entire thing this bad?”

“Shoosh. This was like her second film, and it’s the 80’s, what do you expect from a fantasy film?”

He had a good seven minute laugh over David Bowie’s attire. Oh, he laughed at the worm, though because he was funny, not retarded. He made fun of the bad background for the orange, furry people’s song.

“If you saw the special features for how they did that, you’d be impressed,” I defended. “Way back then, that was awesome.”

“Whatever you say,” he chuckled.

I was half asleep when the movie finally came to the end. Damon nudged me fully awake. “Well, what’s the verdict?”

“Not the best movie ever, but classy,” he said with amusement. “I’m gonna have Magic Dance stuck in my head for eternity, though.”

I smiled. “Really? I’m gonna have the orange people’s song stuck in my head.”

Damon grimaced. “Ugh, don’t remind me. I’m already gonna have nightmares about those things as it is.”

I gasped. “No, they are awesome! Take it back!”

Damon shook his head. “Uh-uh.”

“Yes-huh, take it back!”

“Make me.”

I raised a brow. “That’s really mature.”

“No, but this is,” Damon leaned in and kissed me.

I giggled, linking my arms around his neck. I am still a girl---and no girl can resist this man. I wanted things to go so much farther, especially when Damon already had my back against the cushions and was on top of me, but if I did, then it’d be all over for Damon and me. I wasn’t sure I wanted that to happen yet.

I pushed Damon up lightly. “I’m tired.”

“I’ll put you to bed,” he said with a smirk.

I slapped his shoulder playfully. “Don’t be nasty!”

Damon smiled and sighed, sitting up. “Want me to go?”

“Not really….but you should.”

“K,” He gave me a sweet kiss before getting up. I followed him toward the front door. “See you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” I reached up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss. “Bye.”

“Sweet dreams.”

I closed the door and let my back rest against the wall. If I didn’t stop liking him so much….I was going to wind up getting hurt.

Or did I even care? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment, kudos, bookmark, and/or subscribe. Feedback always helps me as a writer, so if you have anything to say about this work please leave it in the comments section below!!


End file.
